StrippED
by krissyxlove
Summary: Kevin's parent's die tragically in an accident on New Year's Eve leaving poor 18 year old Kevin with little funds. He turns to whatever job he can find that supports his schedule. That just so happens to be at a strip club.
1. Strawberry bounce

"Kevin?" An officer stands outside of the young adult's home. "Uhhh is there something I can help you with officer Jones?" The redhead asks confused. It's 2am on New Year's Eve and his parents left to go to the city hours ago. Then it clicks, before he can say anything though the officer is taking off his hat with a sad expression. "I'm sorry son...it seems that your parents have been in an accident. They didn't make it." The policeman says. "Oh...I see...thank you for coming out so late and telling me." Kevin says fighting back the tears. "Listen if you need anything, we are all here for you." The officer says before leaving. His father was on the same force as the officer that just came to his door. It doesn't sink in until the next morning however that his parents really are never coming home.

The funeral is large and several people come by with their condolences including one Eddward Vincent. The cute nerdy kid who lives across the street and that Kevin has questioned his feelings for for years. "Hi Kevin..." The boy says awkwardly. "Hey Dork." He says with a slight smile on his face. "I came here to express my condolences. This was quite tragic and untimely. I just am so sorry..." He says lowering his head with a frown. "Hey, I'll be alright so don't look so sad!" Kevin says giving a famous grin of his. The boy walks away and Kevin finds himself sighing. 'One day...' He thinks to himself. Once the funeral is over he returns to his home and begins to sort through some things. He also had been set up with limited finances. Being 18, a legal adult and broke would prove to be difficult. He knew he needed to find something, quick.

Browsing through job postings he finds something for night time, "WANTED: NEW MALE DANCERS AT D*C P*C" The ad reads and peaks Kevin's interest mostly because he is still in highschool and playing sports so he needs something that is at late night. Kevin heads over to the all male strip club. "Hmmm a firecrotch, we could always use one of those!" The female owner says with a grin as she calls over her wife. "Yes! He will be perfect and look at those muscles!" The wife purrs. "How soon can you start firecrotch?" The owner asks. Kevin tries hard to not get pissed over the firecrotch nickname bestowed upon him and grins instead. "Tonight."

About 2 months pass and Kevin is finally getting used to juggling everything on his plate. School, sports, work, little bit of sleep, and repeat. He's on his 9th consecutive day of work and to say he's feeling the exhaustion would be an understatement. The money is good enough though and he's very popular with the regulars.

In another part of the same town Eddward Vincent a.k.a double D is fighting with a teal haired boy named Nat. "Nathan! I told you I don't need to go anywhere! I am perfectly fine with my self and my sexuality without going out to male strip clubs!" The dorky boy whines. "Double delish I think it's about time you actually get out there! Who knows maybe you'll even meet a cute stripper!" Nat says and Double D blushes. "But I already like someone..." The nerdy boy admits. "I know, my best bud Kevin." The teal haired boy says with a grin. "H-how did you know?! Is it that obvious!" Double D's blush deepens. "It's not obvious I just see the way you look at him! Oh I have pictures of his ass at football practice and in his baseball uniform too!" Nat says pulling out his phone and the shy boy covers his own eyes. "Please Nathan! I don't want to see that!" Double D says keeping his eyes shut tight. "Suit yourself." Nat shrugs. "Now come on! Let's live a little and go to that club D*c p*c! It is your 18th birthday after all!"

Somehow The dork ended up getting dragged out by Nat. They pull up to the male strip club and Double D's heart races as he feels super out of place here. There are men and women alike waving around singles as Nat pays for both of them to come in. They make their way to the main stage where one of the strippers is about to start. 'Strawberry bounce' by Janet Jackson starts playing and the male stripper makes his way out. Double D was taking a sip of his water and he instantly spits it out and begins choking as he notices the male stripper is none other than Kevin Barr. The redhead makes eye contact with the dork and almost messes up his dance before he makes his way over. Since he is at work he has the freedom to dance as erotically as he wants and he is loving the look on the boy he has been secretly crushing on for year's face as he approaches closer. Double D's face is bright red as Nat grabs the dork's hand and puts a single in it. Kevin grins and moves closer indicating he wants the birthday boy to put the single in the hem of his pants. Once Double D shakily places it there the ginger rips off his shirt as he walks back to the stage. The dork swears he sees Kevin wink at him. The dork cannot take his wide blue eyes off the ginger as he continues to dance seductively to the song. He begins to feel his pants tighten. "Oh dear..." He thinks to himself as the song ends. "Please excuse me..." Double D says to Nat who waves him off starting at the new male strippers ass who came on stage just after Kevin. Double D makes his way to the restroom and makes a face thinking of how unsanitary this place is. Luckily he is not using the restroom he's just trying to make his 'growing problem' a little less noticeable. Finally he gets it under control and he goes to walk out when he makes eye contact with the person who caused the 'problem' in the first place. Kevin Barr, the male stripper.


	2. Closer

"What are you doing here?" Both boys ask at the same time and Double D turns bright pink. "Well...it's my birthday...a-" before he can say anything else Kevin smirks and shouts "WE GOT A BIRTHDAY BOY HERE!" The owner rushes out with a smile. "Ah, a young birthday boy at that!" She looks at Kevin and they exchange grins. "Well...here at D*c P*c we have a very special ritual for birthday boys." The owner explains. "W-what's that..." Double D hesitantly asks. "Ah ah ah. Since its your first time here I'll let it be a surprise I just need you to pick any stripper here." The dork looks over at Kevin with a worried look. "It's okay, you can choose anyone here." The redhead says. "N-no since I know you I choose you." He blurts out with a blush. "Big red! Good choice, he's the best one at this." The owner beams. Double D feels instantly nervous and wishes now that it wasn't his birthday.

Kevin prepares in the back and the owner comes up to Kevin. "Yo big red, you get to pick the song so what do you want?" The woman asks. "Well Jenn I want the song 'closer' by nine inch nails." The redhead says and Jenn quirks a brow "oh? I see what's going on here." She says before walking away. "Amanda he wants track 13!" The owner yells to her wife. Amanda also gives a look. "Ohhh this is gonna be fun!" She says.

The dork is led to a chair in the middle of the main stage and sat down and blindfolded then handcuffed to the chair with his hands behind his back,after given permission of course. Kevin grins. Finally he has an excuse to do what he's been wanting to do to the boy from across the street. The ginger looks over at Amanda who pressed play. Double D's breathing quickens as he hears the song start but he can't see anything or do anything. He knows the boy he's had feelings for and if he's being honest sexual desires for is only feet away. He feels something grind against his crotch and he tries so hard to not moan. He knows it's the redhead's firm ass as it grinds harder into him. He tugs at the cuffs desperately wanting to touch him as the lack of sight makes his sense of touch much more sensitive. The dork feels a moan form in the back of his throat and he feels the ginger switch positions so that his crotch grinds into his own. Double D then feels breath next to his ear "I wanna fuck you like an animal." He hears the low voice of Kevin Barr whisper seductively into his ear. The dork gives a whine as he feels his pants grow tight as Kevin runs his hand down double D's chest. The ginger gives a hard grind to let the boy beneath him know he's just as turned on. The song is coming to and end and Kevin reaches around straddling the dork and gives a little roll of his hips as he undoes the blindfold revealing wide, beautiful blue eyes along with a deep red face. The ginger winks at the boy before getting up and walking away before Jenn uncuffs double D dramatically fanning herself. Everyone in the strip club cheers or stares in shock at the show they just received. Double D quickly rushes off stage hoping no one notices his obvious hard on.

He runs off outside in the back alley and is shocked when he sees the redhead who just gave him the hottest lap dance D*c P*c has EVER seen standing outside leaning against the brick all of the club. "Yo." Kevin says casually as if nothing happened. The dork approaches him. "W-what just happened..." He asks the ginger who smirks. "It was your birthday so you got a lap dance." He shrugs trying to not show how nervous he really is. "I-I...I really liked that..." Double D admits. If Kevin wasn't already turned on the innocence in the dork's voice would instantly make him rock hard. His cock gilves a twitch. "I'm glad..." The redhead says trying to avoid eye contact knowing he won't be able to hold back. "I have to get back to work. Happy birthday Edd." The redhead says approaching him and he presses his lips against the dork's. Edd surprised them BOTH and kissed back. "Best. Birthday. Ever," he grinned, blue eyes sparkling and Kevin wants to dance in those sparkles ALL night.  
"It's only just begun," he growls before disappearing back inside.


	3. Take you down

Double D makes his way back inside having fully gotten his 'problem' to go down for the second time tonight. He is then pulled aside by the woman he recognizes as the person who led him to the stage before the lap dance and un cuffed him after. "Hey there birthday boy, My name is Jenn and I'm the owner of this club." She says smiling brightly. "Hello miss Jenn, my name is Eddward Vincent but you can call me Edd or Double D." He says politely but he is feeling awkward as she moves a little closer. "Here, this is yours." She says slipping a DVD into his hand. "Every birthday boy gets a copy of the video of their special lap dance to keep!" Jenn explains. "O-oh...u-Uhm thank you..." Edd says awkwardly but he knows he is going to want to watch the video right when he gets home. Jenn goes to turn away but remembers something. "Oh also since its your birthday Kevin paid for you to be in the private V.I.P. Room. Again, you can choose any stripper you want for a full hour an-" before she can continue Double D chimes in. "Big red." He says blushing. "I already knew that, he's waiting for you then...keep in mind there are cameras in there. So behave." Jenn says with a wink before walking away.

Double D finds his way to the secluded off V.I.P. Room where the song 'take you down' by Chris brown is playing as Kevin is starting to dance erotically on the pole. The redhead faces away from the poll and puts his arms above his head and his back is arched as his upper back leans against the cold metal. He slides down slowly, feet still planted on the ground. He then turns and faces the poll looking back to make sure Edd is watching before lifting himself up the poll. The dork's heart speeds up as he notices the muscles in Kevin's arm become more prominent. The ginger hangs upside down for a moment holding him self up with only his legs before leaning back and slowly pulling off his shirt he put on just so he could see Edd's reaction once more as he removes it. Double D's eyes widen and he gulps hard and backs up as he sees Kevin come off the poll and walk towards him with a grin. The redhead reaches the dork and pushes him gently and Edd falls back and lands into a chair looking up with eyes full of desperation for more. Kevin straddles the dork right away rolling his hips so that their pants create friction. Since Double D is in a private room he releases a moan, finally. That moan goes straight to the male strippers cock as he grinds harder, leaning in closer. He licks up Edd's ear lewdly. "I really wanna take you down." He whispers as hot breath fills double D's ear after causing him to shiver. He feels a hard crotch give another rough grind against his own. He lets out a whine at the pain from his erection. Kevin hears the whine "I can't do anything here besides tease you." The readhead whispers apologetically into Edd's ear causing another whine and shiver from the hot breath filling his ear once again. "I like it." The dork admits with a shaky voice and a pink face and a pleading look in his eyes and he swears he feels the ginger's cock twitch against his own. "Fuck, that's hot." The redhead groans. "L-language Kevin!" Double D moans as another roll of Kevin's hips send a shock of pleasure through his body. "I've wanted to do this for so damn long." Kevin whispers and Edd surprises The Redhead when he whines "Me too." Kevin grabs The dork's hand and makes him trail it down his chest and over is perfect six pack. When the ginger lets go of Double D's hand he hisses in pleasure as Edd doesn't stop, moving his hand down further stopping just above the hem of the strippers pants. He then gently caresses back up the redhead's side. "God...that's so hot." Kevin moans with a grind

By the end of the hour both of them are sweating from the teasing and all the grinding that just went on. Kevin slowly gets up and Double D frowns. "I get off of work in two hours. Wait for me." He says before walking out the V.I.P. Room. Edd sits there in shock over what happened this night. He has been wanting a reason to be physical with Kevin for as long as he can remember. He has this chance now and he will be dammed if his shyness will hold him back. He knows these next two hours are going to be the longest of his life. Especially when his erection shows no signs of softening./p


	4. Dance for you

Edd regroups with Nat who is eagerly placing as many singles as he can fit in one of the male stripper's ass. "Hey! It's about time you came back...where were you?" The teal haired boy asks him and he turns red at the memory. "I-I well I..." He tries to think of if he wants Nat, the biggest mouth in all of peach creek, to know about his little private show from 'Big Red'.  
"I just needed some fresh air..." Double D says. Nat just shrugs too infatuated with the ass before him to even notice what the dork said.

Kevin appears one more time on the main stage shirtless and wearing obvious tearaway pants. Double D gulps. 'Dance for you' by Beyoncé begins. The male stripper doesn't even hesitate when he locks eyes with the boy from across the street. The redhead gets up on the poll and grins when he sees Edd unable to take his eyes off of him. He sees the dork's eyes moving around looking at every muscle on his body that's being used as he lifts himself up the poll. The ginger then slides down upside down, legs wrapped around the poll, back arched, and arms above his head. This makes his already delicious abs looks somehow even more appetizing. The dork's erection returns once more and he is convinced this may be the way he dies. He cannot take his wide blue off of the redhead's toned body however. He locks eyes with Kevin's and he sees the stripper wink when the song says 'Tonight I'm gonna dance for you' Edd's cock gives a twitch when he knows that if Kevin was closer he would be whispering that part to him. He imagines the hot breath filling his ear once more and shivers. The redhead slides down the poll fully and instantly rips off the tearaway pants causing the whole room to swoon. He's left in nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein underwear that leave practically nothing to the imagination. Singles fly everywhere as the male stripper moves his body in ways that drive the dork only further into insanity. The ginger approaches Edd and he doesn't hesitate anymore as he pulls out a twenty and places it in the band on Kevin's underwear, inches from the cock he's craving. The ginger leans over and blows lightly into the dork's ear before whispering "Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body. Boy I like it when you watch me." Before slowly backing away and walking away looking back making sure Double D is watching as he bends over once, to tease the birthday boy once more. He then disappears off the stage and the dork finally relaxes realizing the whole time he was tensed up. Finally, the two hours are up.

Edd gets up and walks out the club desperately needing fresh air. It's nearing 3 in the morning, luckily it's a Friday night so they don't have school. Even if they did the dork is too wound up right now to even think of sleep. If what he think is going to happen happens he is in for a VERY sleepless night. He sighs loudly before he sees a body moving closer and instantly he is pinned against the wall outside of the club as a tongue glides in smoothly as soon as Double D lets out a moan. Kevin presses his body tightly against the dork's and grinds their crotches together. The redhead breaks the kiss. "My house. An hour." He growls looking into Edd's wide eyes before walking away.

Edd sits at his own home watching the minutes slowly tick by. He runs through all the possibilities of tonight in his mind and this only causes his erection to return. He wants this. He has wanted this for years. Finally, he notices the hour is almost up since he left the club and he gets up slowly making his way to Kevin's door. He takes a deep breath in as he hesitates for a moment before finally knocking on the door.


	5. Birthday sex

Edd is cuffed to the bed, hands above his head, blindfolded, and in nothing but his boxers. He smells something sweet and feels something cold and wet slide down his abdomen. He recognizes the scent as strawberry. He lets out a moan and tugs at the cuff as he feels Kevin's warm tongue lewdly lick up his body where the strawberry just trailed. Double D then feels finger tips caress his sides lightly causing a whole new wave of pleasure as his cock twitches as he lets out a small whine. "K-Kevin please...Just take me." He moans softly and the ginger smirks.

Naturally, he didn't just end up in this predicament the moment he walked in. There is soooo much more teasing that went on beforehand.

Edd knocks on the door and blushes deeply when he sees Kevin there, casually dressed in sweats and a green t-shirt. "Come in dork." The ginger says leading Double D up to his room. Edd gives a sigh of relief when he doesn't see anything intense set up. The dork however is feeling suddenly awkward and the redhead picks up on it. "Hey uhh Edd would you like something to eat?" Kevin offers and the dork smiles revealing the gap between his teeth causing the ginger's heart to skip a beat. "Yes please Kevin." Edd replies. The ginger wants this birthday boy but he knows he needs to wait a little first and he disappears out the room. Double D is confused as Kevin walks downstairs to go to the kitchen. He thought they going to...well maybe this will be nice too he thinks to himself. Before he can think anymore Kevin appears in the doorframe with a plate in his hands. "Kevin it's not sanitary to eat things in the bedroom, the kitchen naturally is more appropriate for such th-" the dork is cut off from his ramblings and his eyes grow wide as Kevin picks up a strawberry instead of eating it normally he licks up the strawberry slowly, locking eyes with the boy sitting on his bed. "Oh dear..." Edd mumbles to himself knowing what's going on. Kevin slowly and seductively starts to suck on the sweet strawberry as Edd watches wishing it was his cock instead. The redhead pulls the strawberry out his mouth as it makes a small pop. "Would you like one?" Kevin asks with a grin. Double D can't even say anything as he gives a small nod. The look on Kevin's face turns mischievous as he moves closer to the dork with a strawberry in his mouth before pushing Edd backwards onto the bed climbing on top of him, removing the dork's shirt, pinning his arms above his head, and pulling out handcuffs as he cuffs the dork to the head board. Double D looks up with panic and a hint of pleasure and desperation in his eyes as Kevin still has the strawberry in his mouth and he passes it to Edd. Once Kevin see's double D finished eating the berry he leans down kissing the birthday boy tasting the sweetness left over in Edd's mouth. Since Kevin is on top he grinds into Double D's hard crotch. The dork lets out a desperate whine. The redhead then licks up the left side of Edd's neck to the lobe of his ear and gives it a nibble. Double D feels hot breathing in his ear for a solid minute as The redhead grunts and groans while teasingly grinding their crotches together. "How would you like to be blindfolded like you were at the club babe?" Kevin whispers lowly into Edd's ear causing another whine. "Please." He manages to say between quick breaths and moans as Kevin keep grinding into him.

The redhead grins knowing how much pleasure he is causing the dork beneath him and he has a few more things planned. He gets off top of the birthday boy and walks over to his stereo and presses play making sure Edd's eyes are on his him as the song 'birthday sex' by Jeremih begins Kevin slowly pulls his shirt off and The dork's eyes go wide as the redhead's perfect six pack is revealed. He whines as he tugs at the cuffs because he desperately wants to touch him. The ginger notices the tugging and takes his own hand and glides it up and across his abs. The dork feels his cock twitch at the sight and he lets out a whine as he watches Kevin move his hips in ways that make Edd want to stroke himself. The redhead grins knowing just what he is doing and he grabs another strawberry and licks it slowly again sucking on it before biting into it and trailing it down his own body. He puts the half eaten berry down and slowly moves his hands down his abs once before before pulling down the sweatpants slowly. "Oh dear..." The dork whines as its reveled that Kevin wasn't even wearing underwear as his hard cock makes an appearance. Kevin gives a wink before he takes hold of his own cock and begins to stroke it locking eyes with Edd. Edd then let's his eyes wander to the redhead's cock as he strokes it and he hears Kevin moan at his own strokes. There's something so damn hot about watching the ginger pleasure himself. Kevin then let's go and walks away for a moment slowly bending down digging though a box and pulling out a blindfold. "You ready babe?" Kevin asks and Edd nods his head frantically. The world then disappears before him and he whines at the loss of sight but lets out a loud moan as he feels a tongue swirl around his left nipple and it moves over to his right before a finger gives the both a flick and a twist before he begins to move his tongue around them again. The tongue disappears and Double D whines at the loss before he feels Kevin climb on top and he feels that magnificent hot breath fill his ear "Don't need candles or cake  
Just need your body to make you  
Birthday sex." The readhead growls into Edd's ear. The breath disappears and he feels Kevin's hands appear at the hem of his pants before slowly unbuttoning and unzipping them and then finally sliding them down leaving Edd in nothing but boxers.

So here we are now as Edd is literally begging for Kevin to be inside of him. The redhead has had just about enough of teasing the dork also as he gets off the bed and walks over to his little box again. Double D hears a little snap open before he feels his boxers being pulled off. He then hears a snap shut before he feels a lubricated finger press at his entrance and he gives a moan. "God you have such a tight asshole." The redhead growls feeling inside of the birthday boy. That moan turns into a scream as a second finger slips in and begins pumping in and out slowly. "Fuck babe, I can't wait to be inside you." Kevin growls as two fingers turn into three and Edd tugs at the cuffs once more as his back arches and he screams in pleasure. "God you're so fucking sexy." Kevin growls seeing the boy desperately flail around at his touch. Edd makes a completely new noise, something between a squeak and a moan and that's when the ginger knows he found the boy's prostate. Kevin grins as he continues to press his fingers into that spot. He removes the fingers finally. "K-Kevin please..." Edd whines. "What is it babe?" He asks knowing how desperate the dork is getting for his cock. "I want you inside of me." Double D moans and when he hears the small click again knowing what's finally going to happen. His breathing quickens and he gives a pained moan as he feels Kevin insert himself slowly as his tight asshole stretches from the cock. "God babe you're so damn tight!" Kevin groans. The redhead finally fits all of himself into the birthday boy's asshole and he takes a moment before pulling out and beginning to thrust slowly. Every slow thrust is met with a long moan from Edd. "Please Kevin...enough with the teasing!" The dork whines and Kevin grins as his cock twitches inside of Edd's ass. The redhead wants more too so he pulls out fully and slams back in. "KEVIN!" The dork screams in pleasure as the rough thrust managed to have a direct hit on his prostate. Kevin thrusts all the way in before stopping for a moment to lean down and lick up Edd's neck slowly before he whispers in his ear. "Beg me to fuck you hard." Kevin commands and the dork whines as he feels the ginger purposefully twitch his cock inside his ass. "Please Kevin...hard..." He says between soft moans and Kevin chuckles into his ear. "I said to beg me to FUCK you hard." He says putting emphasis on the 'dirty' word. The ginger then pushes himself in slightly deeper causing Double D to moan loudly once more. "God Kevin! PLEASE FUCK ME HARD!" Edd manages to beg with a moan at the end. Kevin kisses the birthday boy deeply sliding his tongue in right away as he begins to trust rapidly and harshly into the birthday boy. Double D can't see anything but if he could he would be seeing stars as the redhead keeps up the pace. Edd's screams fill the room as well as the sounds of the bed moving as the ginger pounds into the tight ass. Double D feels breathing and grunts in his ear. "Fuck, babe you're so damn tight I can't last much longer." Kevin growls into Edd's ear. "Language Kevin." Double D moans as he knows he definitely can't last much longer especially when the ginger trusts into his prostate once more. "AH KEVIN!" Edd moans as his whole body convulses in pleasure as he releases all over his stomach. Kevin keeps thrusting however still having not found his release. The dork's senses are in overdrive as his sensitive asshole is pounded into mercilessly. Edd arches his back as he throws his head back in a loud scream of pleasure as his whole body twitches. "FUCK, EDD!" Kevin moans as finally he finds his release filling the birthday boy with his seed.

Kevin waits a few minutes inside of the dork as the both catch their breaths. The ginger then pulls out slowly and removes the blindfold revealing Edd's beautiful blue eyes. Kevin smiles and kisses Double D sweetly before un cuffing him and pulling him into a cuddle. They both fall into a deep slumber. When the next morning comes around the redhead smiles as he finds the dork still in his arms. He releases his hold on Edd however and goes downstairs to make breakfast. As Kevin is about to flip a pancake he hears a loud thud come from upstairs and he turns off the flame before running up the steps. "Dork?! Are you okay?!" He asks seeing Edd on the floor. "It hurts..." He complains unable to move from last night. The ginger can't help but laugh as he goes over to help Double D up. "Jeez you would think that you've never been fucked before!" Kevin jokes and Edd falls silent avoiding eye contact.  
"Oh fuck."


	6. Morning after

"Language Kevin!" Edd says as he slowly starts to pull himself up off the floor. Kevin bends down and helps him up. "So wait...that was seriously your first time?" The redhead asks and the dork nods before the redhead lets go of his hand. "I'm sorry then." Kevin says rubbing the back of his neck avoiding eye contact with the dork who's standing only feet away from him. "Kevin...I wanted that." He admits as his face turns pink.

There's a clear awkward tension between the two and Kevin finally speaks. "Breakfast?" He asks. Double D nods and smiles revealing his gap once more causing the ginger's heart to race. He can't resist but to kiss the dork's forehead "come on Edd, lets eat then."

Idle chit chat is all there is to be had over breakfast. The redhead gets into his own deep trance of thought. Yes, Edd wanted last night but he can't help but feel...something about the fact he fucked the dork senseless instead of gently making love to him when he has actual feelings for him and has for years. He wants to do something to make his feelings known. Double D clears his throat and Kevin snaps out of it and finally speaks up. "I know I have work tonight...but would you like to join me for uhhhh coffee?" The redhead says and he ends up with his hand grabbing the back of his neck again which is his bad habit when he's feeling nervous, Edd finds this nervous tick endearing. Are you asking me on a date?" Double D asks. "Yes..." Kevin says this and The dork smiles again. "I'd love to."

The two depart briefly and Edd takes a much needed shower as well as Kevin before there's a knock on his door 30 whole minutes before their set time to meet back up. The dork's heart flutters when he sees Kevin standing there with casually with a grin. "You ready Edd?" He asks "You're early, but of course I am." Double D says with a little laugh that makes the ginger's stomach fill with butterflies.

They arrive at a little café in town and right off the bat when they sit down Edd asks "how have you been Kevin?" This catches the redhead off guard. No one ever asks about him. "Uhh I've been great?" Kevin says a little confused on why the Dork is asking. "Kevin. your parents passed, I'm sure you've been working almost every night since, you're still in school, still playing sports, and you always look slightly out of it lately." Edd says this all with a look of concern in his eyes and Kevin can't help but open up and be honest. "I...I can't believe you noticed all that. If you really want to know though I'm not okay, but that's okay." The redhead says with a grin and a sad look in his dazzling green eyes. "No, it's not okay. Tell me everything you've been going through, I'm here to listen." The way Edd says this makes Kevin's heart melt. Never has he had someone be so caring towards him. This makes him want the dork in a whole new way, not just intimately. The redhead ends up opening up fully and talking for nearly three hours. By the end of him spilling everything both of them are in tears. Never has Edd heard something as heartbreaking as what Kevin has been through in the past two months. After the ginger's parents died it was discovered that they had many over due bills which is where most of the money Kevin received went to just so he could keep a roof above his head. That, and the expenses from the funeral nearly tapped him dry. He opens up about how he loves the people he works with at D*c P*c and how they have basically treated him like family since he started but he can't help but feel some way about being seen as only a sex object at work. No one, besides the people he works with, care about anything personal he's going through and complain when he's not being 'sexy enough'. They never ask how HE is, they never ask if HE is tired, they never seem to care about anything more than the way he moves his body. Yes, he knows that's basically anyone who is a stripper goes through that but it honestly makes him feel like he's worthless. The way Edd listens so intently makes him realize someone actually does care, even after they had sex with him. That's not something he's used to.

Sadly it's time for them to leave so Kevin can sleep before he pulls another late night shift. When Kevin drops Edd off at his home he goes to turn away back to his own home he is shocked when he is hugged from behind by the dork. His heart flutters when for the first time ever he knows he's actually cared for. A hug, so innocent./p


	7. I get off

Edd takes a while to let go and when he finally does Kevin turns around and instantly presses his lips against the dork's, tenderly. "I'll see you later?" The redhead says with a smirk seeing how pink Edd's face is. "I-it's p-possible." Double D says before stumbling inside still dizzied by the kiss he just received.

Once settled back in his own home and finished with his homework and studying the dork looks to the left hand corner of his desk where the copy of the video of Kevin giving him a lap dance is begging to be watched. He opens his laptop and puts the disk in. Being there was one thing, getting to see it however is a whole new experience. Once the music starts up in the video Edd watches as in the video he struggles and tugs at the cuffs as he remembers sensing the redhead nearby. Double D's eyes are locked on his laptop's screen as he listens to the lyrics of the song more intently this time. Once he hears the word 'penetrate' come from his laptop's speakers his heart races. He watches as the ginger grinds on his past self's crotch. It's almost as if he can feel the ass slowly grinding on him again as he feels his cock start to harden. "O-oh dear..." Edd mumbles to himself and pauses the video. He decides to move from his desk to his bed, laying down, placing the laptop on his stomach, and pressing play once more. Dear God is he glad he decided to move to his bed. Just then he gets to the part where Kevin switches positions so that his crotch grinds on his own. He sees the ginger lean in and he remembers what he said. 'I wanna fuck you like an animal' the deep voice of Kevin Barr echoes through his head and he feels his cock become rock hard at the memory. Watching the redhead grind all over him makes him unable to resist pulling down his pants freeing his erection as he begins to stroke himself.

Back at Kevin's house the ginger keeps tossing and turning thinking about the dork and how much he just wants to be with him right now. He decides enough is enough and he makes his way over to Edd's house. He knocks on the door and when after a minute no one answers he turns the nob, surprised to find it open. He sees no Double D in the living room or kitchen and he hears soft moaning coming from upstairs. Curious, the redhead makes his way up. He freezes in the door frame when he sees Edd rapidly stroking at his own member. "Oh fuck that's hot..." He mumbles quietly to himself. Watching the Dork pleasure himself and hearing the moans coming from him are quickly turning the ginger on. He feels his pants tighten and before he knows it he's pulling out his own cock. Pleasuring himself while secretly watching Edd pleasure himself is such an experience to him. He looks at Edd who's eyes are shut tightly as the video before him plays on repeat. Kevin smirks when he notices it's the video from The club. The redhead sees the dork's hand stroke faster as his moans become louder and he knows that boy is close. His own pace on his own cock becomes quicker as he keeps his eyes open and locked on Edd's cock. When Kevin however shifts his eyes and looks at the boys face that is caught in a pleasured moan he finds that sight much more erotic. He watches as Double D's free hand grips tightly at the sheets underneath him and he throws his head back. Kevin knows he has to finish quickly if he's going to not get caught. He quickens his own strokes to a rapid pace listening to the sweet moans coming out of the dork in front of him. Kevin feels his release coming and thankfully just in time because Edd gives out a loud scream of Kevin's name and it shocks the hell out of him but instantly pushes him over the edge. The redhead tries hard to suppress a grunt as he releases into his own shirt by pulling it down. He notices Edd shift on the bed about to get up to clean up the mess he made and he quickly and quietly disappears without the dork noticing.

Later that night after debating it with himself for hours Double D decides to make a trip to D*c P*c. When he arrives he doesn't catch sight of the redhead so he heads to the main stage hoping eventually he will make an appearance. Kevin however notices the dork and he grins. "Amanda I want track number seven tonight." He says and he looks at him. "Sure, whatever you want firecrotch. Does this song choice have anyyyything to do with that boy being here?" Amanda asks with a knowing look. "Yes." The ginger says with another grin.

Edd hears them announce for Big Red and his heart skips a beat when he remembers who's stage name that is. 'I get off' by Halestorm begins to play. The ginger begins by slowly pulling off his shirt as his perfect abs make an appearance. Kevin begins to dance as he slides his hands up his own abs and locks eyes with Double D who is quickly feeling his face heat up. "Oh dear..." He mutters as Kevin teasingly pulls his pants down a little giving a tiny peak at the band of his underwear. He walks towards the edge of the stage where Edd is sitting there with wide eyes. The ginger does what he does best and leans over the dork feels the familiar hot breath fill his ear as Kevin whispers "It's so much more exciting  
To look when you can't touch." Double D feels lightheaded when this is said and he thinks back to this afternoon when he pleasured himself. He listens to the lyrics and begins to feel like this song is telling him something but he is quickly snapped out of his train of thought as he sees Kevin pull off his pants. His face heats up again as he thinks about what's underneath that tight pair of underwear.

Once the song comes to an end Kevin disappears to the back and Edd stands up to leave. He nearly jumps to the ceiling when he feels arms drape around his shoulders and neck. He hears the redhead's deep voice appear in his ear. "It gets me off when I watch you pleasure yourself." Once Kevin whispers this it's game over as Edd's face becomes overly hot and he becomes dizzy. Kevin then feels the dork's weight fully lean on him and he quickly prevents him from falling when he passes out.


	8. Confessions

"Edd wakes up and immediately feels a hand grab at his own. Green eyes full of worry instantly lock with his own. "Kevin?" The dork says confused on what happened. "Edd you...you passed out, I was worried so I carried you to the place here at D*c P*c that we use for injured dancers." "You mean an infirmary?" Double D says going to sit up but he is instantly gently pushed down by the ginger. "Yeah. You scared me babe." Kevin says letting the word 'babe' slip out his mouth causing Double D to blush. "I'm sorry. I must have gotten over heated here." When Edd says this Kevin smirks. "Soooo then it has nothing to do with the fact I admitted to watching you touch yourself this afternoon?" Once Kevin says this the dork's face turns deep red again. "I-I uhhh I..." Double D goes from being an absolute genius to a stuttering mess who probably can't even remember his own name right now. The ginger stands up and places a hand on the dork's forehead and snickers. "You don't have a fever but you're really red. Oh...is it because I brought up how you were jerking off to a video of me giving you a lap dance?" He says with a grin. "N-no...it's just extremely hot in here..." Edd desperately tries to avoid the topic. "I guess it is..." Kevin says before slowly pulling off his own shirt as the dork's eyes widen. "K-Kevin...what are you..." The redheads lips press against his own in a heated kiss. Tongues explore the insides of Each other's mouths as Edd's hands trails down Kevin's toned abdomen. The ginger ends up on top of the dork somehow, straddling him and he leans down. "Babe, I want to be with you." Kevin's low voice whispers into the dork's ear. Double D's eyes widen at the sudden confession. "Kevin I..." Before the dork can finish his sentence The redhead licks up the boys neck causing him moan loudly. "Kevin...this is inappropriate...but I want more." Edd confesses with another moan at the end caused by the nip on his neck. Breath appears at his ear again. "Edd. I really want to be with you." Kevin's second time admitting this throws the dork off just as much as the first time. Kevin's hard crotch grinds into his own and the friction causes both of them to moan. Kevin's body disappears from on top of him and hands appear at the hem of his pants. They carefully and slowly undo his button and zipper before slowly pulling his pants and boxers down in one motion. The ginger grins and takes Edd's whole cock into his mouth all the way to the base with ease. The dork gives a loud moan of Kevin's name before pushing his hands through the ginger's hair and pushing down while bucking up into the heat. The redhead looks up with a devious look in his eyes before giving a hum to send vibrations up Edd's shaft. With Kevin's skilled mouth the dork know he can't last much longer as he feels his orgasm quickly approaching. He locks eyes with the ginger and Kevin's face contorts and twists in front of him. He then feels suddenly dizzy "Babe? Babe? Are you okay?" Kevin asks in a worried tone. Double D goes to answer but finds that he is unable. "Edd? Edd? E-"Edd!" Double D is woken up by Kevin lightly shaking him and calling his name. The dork opens his eyes slowly as they focus on the green eyes that are inches from his face. "Kevin?" Edd says confused at the fact what just happened was nothing more than a dream. He then notices his pants are warm and wet and he realizes that he ended up cumming in his sleep. "Are you okay? You actually had me really worried..." Kevin says gripping at the back of his own neck. "I'm okay, I guess I just got over heated and passed out. Where are we anyway?" Edd asks looking around the small room. "You just suddenly passed out so I brought you to the back. We use this as the infirmary for the dancers if they get hurt. What's the last thing you remember ba-Edd?" Kevin says before grabbing the back of his neck awkwardly at the fact he almost called Edd 'babe' once he asks this Double D blushes deeply. "I remember you coming up behind me and holding me..." He says hoping Kevin doesn't bring up what he said before he passed out. "Sorry I guess my body heat was too much for you." Kevin says moving so that he's sitting on the edge of the bed in the infirmary. The shift in the bed makes the dork let out a small whine since he is still turned on from his dream. "Edd, you were making a lot of faces and noises in your sleep. That's why I woke you up. You don't look so well, are you sure you're okay?" The ginger asks leaning over and feeling Edd's forehead for a fever. This makes the dork turn deep red at the close contact. "Let me go get you some water babe. And a change of pants." Kevin says letting the 'B' word slip out. Also showing he knows that Edd came in his pants. When Kevin returns he helps Edd sit up even though he is no longer dizzy. He Takes the damp clothing off of Edd carefully and hands him a new pair of pants that he got from his locker. "Sorry I only have this much too large pair of pants to offer to you. I'll get these washed for you." The ginger says gently to show he doesn't think it's a big deal or even weird. "Kevin why are you caring for me so much?" The dork asks. "Because I care about you." Kevin says without hesitation. Both of them instantly turn pink at the confession. "I-I honestly care about you too." Edd says back with his eyes still wide in shock. The ginger smiles. Never has he ever heard anyone say they truly care about him except his family and closest friends of course. Edd is someone different. He isn't just using the ginger as a good time. Kevin has always had a thing for the dork and now is his chance to finally admit that his attraction to Double D is more than just physical. "Edd I..." Just as Kevin is about to tell the dork how he honestly feels Jenn busts into the room. "Big red! We need you on the floor now!" She says frantically seeing as Kevin's dance is next. "I gotta go back...babe. I love you." He places a quick kiss on Edd's lips before exiting. Double D lays back down in shock over what Kevin just said. He has no doubt in his mind though that he feels the same about the ginger. "I love you too..." The dork says to himself as a soft smile forms.


	9. I'm in love with a stripper

Edd is feeling better so he sits up honestly wanting to keep watching Kevin dance so he heads out to the floor. He hears pony by Ginuwine playing and the sight before him makes him feel both upset and extremely jealous at the time. It must be someone's birthday and they must have picked 'Big Red' to dance on them because that is exactly what's going on. Double D watches as Kevin dances. Kevin see's the dork and stops his movements for a full three seconds before getting a look in his eyes but having to continue, it's his job after all. Edd watches as the man who's tied up desperately tugs at the cuffs the same way he did last night. He sees Kevin hesitate but still approach the man that's sitting in the chair as his ass grinds on his crotch. However Kevin does not straddle him and he sure as hell does not whisper into the random man's ear but Edd still can't help but feel some type of way. The redhead's ass continues to move and grind onto the man's crotch and Double D decides he's had enough so he decides to go outside so he no longer has to watch.

Kevin finishes his 'birthday dance' and quickly heads off to find Edd. He finds the dork outside and he runs up to him. "Babe? What are you doing up and out here...you still look pale and you should re-"

"Please...just go and have fun dancing on other men." The dork says cutting off the ginger as tears form. Edd knows this jealousy is pointless because he saw how different Kevin was acting with that other man and he's aware it is his job but he can't help this feeling. "Are you seriously mad because I am doing my job?" Kevin asks getting clearly upset himself but he's getting more angry at the fact Edd doesn't trust him to only do his job. "I don't know...It just threw me off to see you dancing on that other man..." The dork says quietly. "I was dancing on that other man because I am a stripper Edd. If you can't accept that things like that will happen there is no way we can be together. If you can't trust me to stick to only dancing on the customers, we cannot be together. Honestly I'm a little surprised that you got this jealous when it was obvious I wanted nothing more than to be dancing on you instead. However, I need this job and I need to do whatever I have to do to get that check. If that means dancing on other men I expect you to understand. If you can't then I say once again, we cannot be together." Kevin says this clearly heated over the lack of trust he is feeling. Edd's eyes widen. "W-wait you mean you do want to be with me...?"

"You're so book smart but when it comes to things like this you're not so bright." Kevin chuckles. "Of course I want to be with you babe. I have wanted to be with you for a very long time..." He admits grabbing the back of his neck. Damn that nervous habit that makes the Dork's heart race every time. Edd can't help but to blush deeply. "I...I want to be with you too Kevin and I have for a long time as well."

"Then let's do this right...Edd, will you..." Kevin clears his throat for a moment, feeling nervous. "Will you be my boyfriend?" The redhead asks rubbing the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact slightly, and turning pink in the face. "Yes." Edd replies as his blue eyes anxiously dart around taking in every feature of his now new boyfriend. His dazzling green eyes are still fixated on the concrete as his face is still lightly dusted in pink. He has a slight grin on his face and you can see how tense he is by looking at his lightly freckled shoulders. The dork can't help but to lean in and kiss Kevin. They are both shocked that Double D made the first move but of course the ginger kisses back. It's different then any other kiss they shared before. It's soft, it's slow, it's full of more than just sexual tension. Is it love? "It has to be." both boys think. Kevin then picks Edd up by his ass and pins him to the back of the building continuing to kiss him. The ginger pulls apart first. "I love you Edd but you have to understand one thing, I am going to continue being a stripper and I'm sorry if you can't handle that and I'll understand if one day you don't wanna be with me cause of that..." The dork leans in and kisses Kevin again. "I'll get over it hopefully. I'll just have to realize that I am in fact in love with a stripper." He says with a little giggle at his own song reference. Kevin then goes back in kissing The dork with passion sliding his tongue in easily as the boy lets out a moan. He grinds into Edd pushing him harder against the back of the building as both their cocks harden. Tongues tangling, crotches grinding, thoughts racing, hearts pounding. Neither boy has felt something like this before and neither of them want this to stop, so they continue.

Fifteen minutes of dry humping and making out go by and sadly Kevin does have to go back but before he sets Double D down he whispers, "Once I get off I'm gonna make love to you." Those words send shivers up Edd's spine and he even gives a soft moan before his boyfriend walks back in the building. 3am cannot come soon enough.


	10. I'll make love to you

3 am finally came and now it's 4 am and Edd is a little confused as to what is going on. "What is this?" He asks turning to the ginger. "What does it look like babe?" Kevin asks. "A bath...with rose petals in it." The dork says blushing as the scent of rose of vanilla fill his nostrils. "And that's exactly what it is babe, so get in." Kevin insists with a grin. "W-will you be joining me?" The dork dares to ask with a deeper blush. "No not tonight babe, this is strictly for you...besides I have some things to set up." The redhead says with a grin and gripping the back of his neck before leaving Edd and letting him have his bath in privacy.

Double D strips down and slowly sits down into the tub as warmth and pleasant scents surround him and he leans back closing his eyes with a contented sigh. Somehow, he manages to doze off as he is comforted by everything surrounding him. What feels like only moments later he is jolted away by a soft knock on the door. "Babe? Are you okay you've been in there nearly forty-five minute as now ..." A concerned voice calls out from the other side of the door. "O-oh dear! My apologies Kevin...I must have dozed off in the tub." Edd says getting up to drain the water. He instantly begins to shiver at the cold outside the tub. "There's a nice robe hanging on the door...if you would like..." Kevin offers as if he knew the dork was shivering. Edd looks at the door and there's a white plush looking robe hanging there it looks so soft and inviting so he accepts that 'invitation' and throws it on. The dork pauses for a moment though before opening the door knowing that he will be walking into his boyfriend's room in nothing but a robe.

He eventually turns the nob and takes a deep breath in as he enters into Kevin's room. His jaw instantly drops but then a smile forms when he sees what's in front of him. The room is dimly lit with candle lights, rose petals are thrown about making the room smell as magnificent as the bath he just took. The bed is neatly made and Kevin is standing next to it, fidgeting. Kevin looks at the dork before him and it takes everything in him to not just bend him over ram into him. He knows he has to do this right, to show him how much he truly loves him. However it's hard because The way Edd's blue eyes sparkle in the candle light does em style="box-sizing: border-box;"all the things/em to Kevin. "Come here babe. lay down on my bed, on your stomach." Kevin instructs still clearly nervous. "Why do you seem so nervous..." Double D says but listens laying down. "It's just I've never done this before..." Kevin admits putting some sweet smelling massage oil into his hands and pulling down on the shoulders of the robe Edd is wearing revealing his bare shoulders as he slowly starts to glide his hands across them. Double D instantly relaxes at the gentle yet firm movements Kevin is making on his back. The ginger presses his hand in the center gliding it up and around the shoulder blades as the boy beneath him hums and gives soft quiet moans in appreciation. The redhead pulls the robe down a more so that only the dork's rear is covered by the plush material. Kevin then slowly moves his hands back down with added pressure to soothe any sore muscles Edd might have. Once he reaches the swell of the dork's back he slowly pushes his hands back up again and continues this motion. Double D is struggling to stay awake at this point having had a relaxing bath and now to have Kevin massage him so gently he really does begin to doze off.

Edd wakes up after God knows how long on his own but Kevin still hasn't stopped gliding his hands all over his back. His muscles are feeling the difference as his usually tense muscles, from the stress of school and pressure from his parents that are never truly around, is for once free of any knots or tension. "Sorry did I wake you babe?" Kevin asks noticing Edd was moving around a bit underneath his touch and he noticed the soft snoring stopped also. "Oh, no I woke up on my own...how long was I asleep?" Double D asks. "About an hour." The ginger says still moving his hands all around Edd's back. "You can stop I'm sure your hands hurt and I'm sure you're already tired...you work so hard all the time." Double D says feeling guilty for having Kevin massage him for an hour. "I'm okay babe, I was actually enjoying the sounds you were making." The redhead admits and glides his hands slowly up Edd's back again causing another soft moan. "Exactly, just like that." Kevin says with a grin as his cock twitches. He's had an erection for well over an hour now and even though it's bothering him he doesn't want to mess anything up by pushing himself onto Edd too soon. The dork however also is extremely turned on after all the touching not to mention the dream he just had.

Edd then suddenly pushes himself up and sits up now completely exposed as the plush robe is abandoned. "Kevin...please make love to me." He says with the slightest hint of desperation in his voice that pushes the ginger over the edge as he clashes his lips with the Dork's. Kevin gives a growl into the kiss as he feels Edd's hands desperately pulling at his shirt. He breaks apart briefly and make sure his boyfriend is watching as he slowly pulls it off before crawling overtop of Double D and reconnecting their lips. The ginger feels Edd's hands slowly and lightly run up his abs and is causes Kevin to let out a moan and grind his still clothed crotch against The dork's bare crotch. This elicits a desperate moan from Edd who wants nothing more than for the Red head's pants to come off. So he takes the initiative and fumbles with the button of Kevin's jeans and then the zipper as the tongue of the ginger is exploring and getting a taste of every crevice of his mouth. Finally both of them are free and pull apart with half lidded eyes and panting. "Like I said Babe I've never done this before..." Kevin says blushing ever so slightly. "Done what?" Edd asks a little confused. "Make love... Sure I've had flings but nothing, besides the first time I had sex with you, has ever meant anything." The ginger says honestly and Edd swoons at this different side of Kevin. "Last night I fucked you senseless, tonight though I'm going to make sure to treat you right like your first time should have been." Kevin says before slowly kissing down Double D's body. Once he gets all the way down just above his cock he licks back up gliding his tongue along the hip bones of his boyfriend. He then traces back down listening to the pleading moans of the dork. "K-Kevin please..." He whines. Kevin grins before licking slowly and teasingly up Edd's rock hard shaft causing whining moans. Double D grips at the sheets as Kevin uses his skilled mouth and slowly swirls his tongue around the head of Edd's cock before going all the way down. Kevin's green eyes meet with Double D's blue ones that are barely peaking out from underneath his eyelids. "K-Kevin!" He moans loudly as the ginger begins to Bob up and down being sure to suck as hard as he can. He then comes off for just a moment to apply some lube to his fingers. During this brief moment Edd gives a desperate whine at the loss before Kevin's mouth returns at full force. He keeps sucking the dork off as he slowly slides in a finger causing Double D to grip the sheets tighter and arch his back causing him to buck into the heat of his mouth. Kevin takes this as a message that he wants more so he slips in a second finger. The redhead scissors inside the dork and when he begins to hear loud screams and heavy breathing and feel his asshole tighten around his fingers he knows Edd is close so he stops everything. The redhead then begins to kiss up Double D's torso.

"Kevin for the love of God please...just make love to me already!" He begs. Kevin smiles and kisses his boyfriend passionately taking his time with lubing himself up with slow strokes as his tongue re-enters Edd's mouth. Edd is the first one to break the kiss and what he says shocks the hell out of the ginger... "Kevin...just so you know I'm very flexible." Edd says indicating he wants his knees to his ears which is exactly how Kevin positions him. The red head then lines himself up and pushes in slowly teasing the fuck out of both of them. He even begins to pull out then slowly slide back in until finally five whole minutes later he is all the way in. Edd is already panting from the loud screams the teasing has caused. The ginger slowly pulls all the way out and slams back. The dork can't do anything but just take it as The redhead repeats this once more but then he keeps up an agonizingly slow pace. Slow and gentle minus the time he got ahead of himself and slammed into him. "K-KEEEEEVIIIN." Double D cries out feeling no change in the pace for a solid ten minutes. It's painful how teasing this is. Edd wants nothing more than to get fucked senseless at this point. Screw this whole making love thing, the dork is convinced all this pleasure is going to literally kill him. "Kevin! If you really love me you will pick up the pace!" Edd cries out again. Kevin's cock gives a twitch inside his asshole as he immediately starts pounding into his boyfriend. The ginger holds Edd's legs firmly in place still up against his ears as he continues to thrust into him as Double D threatens to wake the whole damn cul-de-sac up with his screams of the red head's name. Kevin finds the dork's prostate and the sheets are nearly ripped off the bed from how tightly Edd is now gripping them as they are both sweating and Double D's voice is going hoarse from all the screaming. Kevin continues the assault on Edd's prostate. "GOD DAMN EDD! You are so tight..." He grunts as he feels his boyfriend tighten even further as his screams threaten to break both their ear drums as they both finally release.

Afterwards Kevin pulls out flopping next to Edd as they both pant and struggle for air. Their bodies twitch in pleasure as their hearts pound. Kevin reaches over and grabs the dork's hand. "I love you." He says still breathing heavily. "And I love you." Edd says in a quiet voice due to his throat being so sore. "Tomorrow I hope you know we are going on a date." Kevin says rolling on his side and pulling Edd into a snuggle. "I look forward to it." The dork says closing his eyes with a smile on his face. The ginger also drifts off with a smile as well knowing he gets to spend the day with Edd tomorrow.


	11. Easy like sunday morning

Kevin wakes up with Edd still in his arms and he kisses the top of his head gently to not wake him. The dork however does wake up but smiles sitting up with a yawn. "So fucking cute." The ginger mumbles quietly to himself. "What was that?" Double D asks looking over at Kevin. "Nothing, fro-yo date?" The redhead says trying to change topics. The dork looks over at the clock. "At 9am?" He questions with an adorable giggle and Kevin's heart skips a beat. "Well...maybe later how about breakfast for now?" The ginger offers. "How about I meet back here at noon I have something to do anyway." Edd says getting up. "Oh? What do you have to do?" The redhead questions and instantly the dork's face heats up. "N-nothing worth mentioning, it's just something that's part of my Sunday routine." Double D says quickly hoping Kevin won't push it. "Okay weirdo." The redhead chuckles and Edd's heart skips a beat seeing that damn smile. "I'll see you at noon then?" Kevin chimes back in snapping The dork out of his trance from staring at his boyfriend. "Y-yeah I'll see you then!" Edd says with a big smile revealing his gap. Damn that adorable gap-toothed smile. Around 11:30am Kevin is getting too anxious and just wants to see Edd because honestly, he's nervous about their first somewhat of a real date. Even though it's just fro-yo it's going to be their first time in public, as a couple. The ginger then heads over to Double D's house and knocks but receives no answer so he turns the knob and walks in quietly. He is secretly hoping to walk into his boyfriend pleasuring himself again so he tip toes into Edd's room and freezes for a moment, nearly falling over and catching a nose bleed as he sees The dork bent over.

He is in a downward dog yoga position, in. yoga. pants. Edd hears footsteps coming towards him and he looks between his legs to see Kevin. "K-Kevin?!" He says surprised and drops to the floor, out of the pose. "Babe. Please, get back in that pose and let me fuck you until this damn floor breaks." He growls and Edd is instantly turned on by his words. He immediately pulls himself back up into the downward dog pose as Kevin groans at the sight and the eagerness of the boy before him "Lube?" The ginger asks. "Second drawer." Double D quickly replies. "Oh? I honestly was not expecting that I thought I would have to use my own spit." Kevin admits walking over and grabbing it. "Well if you need to know, I do play with myself..." The dork admits quietly. "Show me." The redhead instantly commands. "It would be hard in this posit-"

"Get out of it, get onto the the bed, show me how you play with yourself, and get back in that pose." Kevin cuts him off with these demands. Edd stands up in a flash rushing over to the bed as his boyfriend tosses him the lube. The dork then slowly slides of his yoga pants as the ginger bites his lip watching intently. Double D then opens the lube slicking up his fingers and slowly sliding one in as he locks eyes with Kevin. The ginger moans as the sight watching Edd's one finger turn into two as his volume of moaning increases. His face now has a slight blush of pleasure forming as his mouth his wide open in a moan. The ginger's cock then makes an appearance as he undoes his pants, pulling it out and beginning to pump at it. "You're so fucking hot when you play with yourself babe..." Kevin groans and Double D slips a third finger in.

The redhead does not take his eyes off as he see's Edd pumping his fingers in and out as his voice cracks from a particularly loud moan, that's when the redhead knew that the dork found his own prostate. "K-Kevin...third drawer..." Edd moans out. The redhead quirks his brow for a moment but takes his hand off his own cock and opens the drawer. His eyes go wide seeing the dildo. Kevin pulls it out with a grin. "Who knew?" He laughs to himself walking over and handing over the toy to Edd's eagerly open hand. The dork then opens back up the lube coating the toy quickly before turning it on and inserting it slowly. He moans loudly the whole time he pushes the toy inside himself as Kevin locks his eyes on Edd, he doesn't even dare to blink. The dork the pulls the toy out slowly, teasing himself, before pushing it back in and beginning to fuck himself with the dildo. The ginger then begins to stroke his own cock again in time with the motions his boyfriend is making with the toy. "Kevin..." Edd moans softly as he continues to pump the toy in and out of himself. "Oh Babe...you're so sexy..." Kevin moans still keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. The redhead sucks in a sharp breath as he sees Edd begin to twist the dildo inside himself as his moans turn to screams, causing his voice to break again. Both of them are close. However, they are far from done with each other. "Take the toy out now, it's time for me to fuck you." Kevin moans as he gives his cock ones last tug. He watches as Double D slowly pulls the toy out with a whine at the loss. "Now get back into that pose you were in earlier." The ginger commands. Edd gets up quickly heading back over to his yoga mat pulling himself back up into the downward dog pose. Kevin then walks over grabbing the dork by his hips sliding right into him. He stills himself once he's full in however, he doesn't want to hurt his lover. "Kevin..." Edd whines back up so that he can feel the redhead deeper inside of him. "Fuck, babe..." Kevin moans before pulling out and slamming back in. "KEVIN!" Double D shouts. If the cul-de-sac didn't know the ginger's name, they sure as hell did now as he continues to pull out and swiftly push himself back in. Kevin already feels Edd's asshole tighten further and he grips tightly at the base of the dork's cock. "Not yet." He whispers into his ear causing the boy to shiver and give a desperate whine as his orgasm is denied. The ginger then continues to pound into The dork gripping the base of his cock tightly still as his thrusts become more rapid. He pulls out completely slamming back into the sensitive asshole of the dork before continuing the now erratic pace. Two. Two orgasms denied. Edd lets out a loud desperate moan. "KEVIN...PLEASE JUST LET ME CUM." He begs. The ginger ignores his pleas and continues to thrust into him now kissing his boyfriend's neck making sure to leave a mark that claims the dork as his own, once again. As his thrusts become harder and Edd's screams become louder. The redhead finds Double D's prostate once again.

Both their visions are fading as they see stars, especially poor Edd. Kevin feels his own release finally coming so he lets go of Double D's cock and let's go himself, deep inside his boyfriend. Edd nearly breaks the God damn sound barrier as he releases the biggest load he has EVER released. His body twitches as Kevin pulls out and Edd flops onto the Mat."This should be a part of your Sunday routine." Kevin says panting heavily sitting down on the mat next to his boyfriend. He looks over at Edd who is still face down, still twitching. "Babe you good?" Kevin asks concerned. "Yeah..." Edd says weakly. "Fro-yo?" The ginger offers to still go out. "Forget it." Double D says closing his eyes and knocking out.


	12. A sunday kind of love

Edd wakes up in his own bed. "W-what...?" He questions sitting up. He then hears footsteps come up the steps and his eyes widen seeing Kevin in only boxers. "Goodmorning babe! Or should I say good afternoon!" He says with with a laugh. "Kevin? What are you... Oh Good lord." Suddenly the dork remembers everything from what happened only two hours prior. "Can you move this time babe?" The ginger says offering his hand out. "I think so.." Double D says standing up with his help. He walks a little with a limp and Kevin can't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?!" Edd says looking back at The ginger who is trying to hard to calm his laughing down. "Babe... I  
Fucked you real good! You have a limp!" Kevin says unable to hold back his laughing any longer. "Kevin language!" Edd snaps. Kevin chuckles again "sorry babe, it's a bad habit. How about that fro-yo date now?" The ginger asks hopeful. "I would love to." The dork beams.

Once they make it to the fro-yo shop Kevin immediately grabs Edd's hand. I mean it wasn't a secret that Kevin was bisexual considering him and Nat were caught fooling around in the locker room one day at the start of this past football season. Edd was also open about his sexuality and although he got tons of shit for it, he could care less because he was tired of hiding himself. People start whispering a looking at what is peach creeks first same sex couple. They can talk all they want however because the smiles on both boys' faces read 'I don't give a single fuck'.

They get their frozen yogurt and opt for a seat by the window. Just then a certain teal haired boy walks by seeing both boys together he runs up to the window frantically tapping. "Nat?" Kevin says seeing his friend there and before anything else is said the self proclaimed 'booty King' is in the shop. "Hey! My two favorite people! What's going on! I didn't know you two have gotten so close! Ever since that night at the club you have..." Nat's voice trails off as he notices the two boys are holding hands. "Wait. Are you two... Together?" The teal haired boy asks with a slight hint of what could be considered hurt in his voice. "Yeah, I mean I've liked Edd for a long time." The ginger admits blushing slightly and grabbing the back of his neck with his opposite hand. "I'm happy for you two. Listen, I gotta run. Catch ya later babes." Nat says blowing the two a kiss and the moment he steps out and walks out of their view his fake smile drops. "After all that..." The teal haired boy says disappearing down the street.

Both boys look at each other and shrug. "Do you have work tonight Kevin?" Edd asks hopeful he will get to see his boyfriend dance tonight. "No actually it's my first day off in 11 days." The redhead says and that's when the dork notices just how tired Kevin looks. He has circles under his eyes and his face is fairer than usual with rosy cheeks. Double D can't help but reach out and touch the ginger's forehead. "Kevin, you're sick and have a fever. Let's get you home and in bed." The dork says full of concern.  
"But our date..." Kevin says but ends up giving a cough afterwards. "Yep. Bed time." Edd says standing up. "Don't worry, I don't need to go out for it to be a date. Let's get you home and I'll take care of you." He says holding out his hand for The ginger to take it and he does.

Once they get home The dork instantly goes into Nurse Edd mode.  
"Babe, I'm fine please!" Kevin says eyeing the cold medicine Edd has on a spoon. "No. You need to take this it will help!"  
"It would help if you were dressed as a sexy nurse." The ginger says with a smirk. Once Kevin goes to say something again Double D takes the chance to shove the spoon full of medicine in his mouth managing to not spill a single drop as the redhead instantly makes a face. "That was sooooo not choice." He grumbles. "I don't care. It's going to make you feel better you big baby." Edd says with an adorable giggle at the end that makes Kevin's already pink cheeks turn a deeper shade. "So about that nurses outfit?" The ginger smirks again. "So about that nap you're going to take." Edd says right back. "Yes mom." The redhead says with a smile and a laugh he then turns away closing his eyes pretending to sleep. The moment he hears Edd's foot steps exit the room he wipes away his tears that formed and streaked down his cheeks at the memories of his mother taking care of him when he was sick. "It still hurts. I still miss you mom and pops." He says weakly.


	13. Listen

Once Edd comes back to the room he finds Kevin snoring. The dork wraps himself around the ginger and he stirs and turns a bit revealing the still damp streaks he has from his tears. Double D doesn't hesitate to wipe them away gently with his thumb. "Kevin...I love you." The dork whispers barely audible to not wake up the redhead. His heart breaks over the thought of what is going through Kevin's mind at all times. He works so damn hard and lost everything in a moment. He's strong, much stronger than anyone he's ever met because the smile on the ginger's face shows no pain or struggle. Edd lightly kisses the ginger's cheek.

Kevin wakes up to an empty bed and sighs. "I guess he had to go..." The ginger says lifting himself out of bed. He makes his way downstairs where he hears Edd talking on the phone. "Oh, you're at the house? Uhm well actually I'm not home right now. Actually, I'm not even in town I already told you a few months back that the debate team you guys had me join would be away on conference this weekend." There's then a long pause. "Yes...my apologies mother, maybe next time." The dork says hanging up his phone and opening the curtain ever so slightly to peak across the street and he sighs seeing a car in the driveway.  
"What's up babe?" Kevin asks coming into the living room and the dork jumps. "N-nothing, how's your fever?" The ginger then grabs Edd's hand and places it on his forehead. "Check for yourself." He chuckles. "Oh good it's gone." He sighs in relief. "Yeah so anyway babe, what's going on. I heard you on the phone and-"  
"It's nothing, really." Edd cuts him off. "It was your mom though. You lied and said you were out of town, I heard you." Kevin mentions. "Well if you already knew I was talking to her and lying to her why did you even ask?" The dork says with a fair amount of sass behind his words. "Yeah but I asked what was going on..." The ginger points out. "I don't want to see her, I don't know what else to say." Double D says still copping a little bit of an attitude. "Why not? She's your mom. You should go see her, I mean she's right there." The redhead says pointing to across the street. "Can we drop this now please. I just don't feel like seeing her." Edd says. Kevin's face turns slightly angry. "I wish I fucking had that freedom to 'not wish' to see my parents." He snaps. "Yeah well there's a difference." The dork snaps right back. "Oh? What's that Edd." Kevin asks immediately. "Your parents were actual parents mine are legal guardians at best." Double D says with a clear attitude and bitterness. The ginger feels himself become sad at the thought. "Still. She came here to see you..." He says a little too quiet. "Probably to tell me what to do again." The dork says bitter still. "You don't know that, it's still your birthday weekend may-"  
"Maybe what. They didn't even call Friday." Edd snaps.  
"Maybe she wants to surprise you. Maybe your mother wants to try and make up for lost time. I don't know? You won't know either unless you go there Edd." The ginger says still clearly annoyed and upset. "If I go will you admit you were wrong when you are proven wrong?" Double D asks with more sass.  
"I will set my pride aside and admit it, IF you're right." Kevin says.  
"Fine." Edd says coldly and walks out slamming the door shut.

The dork makes his way over to his own house knocking formally instead of just walking in. "Yes? How may I help you? Oh Eddward it's you!" His mother says with a smile. Edd fakes a smile flawlessly. "Hello mother, how are you today?" He asks as she steps aside letting him in. "Shoes off Eddward." She says with a slight hint of scolding considering it took more than two steps for him to take them off. "That must be why this whole home is a disaster you seemed to have forgotten how to take care of this place dear." She continues clearly scolding now. "My apologies mother. I just thought I could do as I wanted considering no one is ever here to even keep me company or help me." Edd sasses out. "I didn't mean it that way dear. Anyway, I came over here for something important." She says holding an envelope. The dork perks up a little seeing it, thinking for a moment maybe she really did remember his birthday. Maybe she really got him a card. She hands it over and Edd happily opens it. His real smile drops however. "What is this mother?" Double D asks with a confused expression. "A rejection letter from my alma mater." She says flatly. "I can see that but...you have a great part in choosing students to accept... How did I get rejected?!" Edd asks with a look of clear heartbreak in his eyes. "You chose the wrong major." She says with a clear scowl. "What I chose was that I wanted to do and was good at." The dork snaps with an attitude again. "Do you not realize what it means to be a Vincent? Your last name is powerful. Vincents' are world renown doctors. Not engineers." His mother snips. "Maybe we could be? Have you ever tried?" He frowns with a furrowed brow. "Eddward dear you will be a doctor and perhaps meet a nice female med student as well!" She smiles. "Or a male one..." Edd says quietly. "what was that dear?" His mother asks having caught what he said so her scowl increases. "You heard me. I want a male. Actually I have one and he's a fucking delight in bed." Edd sasses. "Language! That's it you're grounded!" She hisses. "Goodluck grounding me when you'll be gone by morning! Also, I'm eighteen now. Oh one more thing since you won't say it HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME." He snaps bitterly storming out and slamming the door, nearly breaking it. Finally he heads back over to his boyfriend's.

"Hey babe how did it..." Kevin stops mid sentence seeing the look on Double D's face. "Shit." The ginger mumbles realizing he was wrong to force him over there. Edd immediately collapses into tears and the redhead rushes to his side. "Kevin! How... How could my own mother reject what I want to do...She wouldn't even listen for half a second!" The dork says as he's taken gently into Kevin's strong arms. "Shhhh babe calm down." The redhead says noticing how rapidly his boyfriend's heart is racing and how much he's struggling to breathe properly. "No... My mother she rejected me from a school she can basically control the admission choices of because I want to do something besides continue 'the legacy'..." Edd says this and Kevin pulls him in just a little closer. "Shhh your heart rate and breathing, it's too fast it needs to slow down." He says softly knowing these feelings from breaking down all too well. "I'm sorry, I was pushing you because I wish that I still had parents to have a relationship with..." The ginger continues as the dork starts to calm down. "No... You were just trying to help. You know there was half a second I thought my mother remembered my own birthday when she handed me the envelope and I felt so happy..." Double D admits with an almost pathetic laugh as his voice cracks. "Hey, no. No more crying shhhh." Kevin says wiping the tears away. "Let's just consider ourselves both without parents and be supportive to eachother." The ginger suggests. Edd sniffles and gives a genuine smile, revealing his gap. Kevin can't help but lean in and kiss the dork tenderly. "I love you Edd."  
"And I love you too Kevin."  
Edd nuzzles himself into The redheads toned chest while Kevin leans down and kisses his head. "Oh one more thing babe, can you tutor me, I'm failing personal finance..." The ginger says removing one arm from around the dork and grabbing the back of his neck as Edd snaps his head up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
"Because I wasn't with you sooner!" Kevin laughs as the dork frowns. "Tomorrow. I'm going to Tutor you starting tomorrow." Double D says burying his face once again.  
"It's a date!" Kevin chuckles.


	14. Hot for teacher

"Wrong." Edd snaps for what feels like the millionth time considering he's been tutoring Kevin every day after school for a month now. Sadly with little progress. "Oh come on babe! You're not even giving me a chance... It doesn't help that my tutor is so damn sexy." Kevin says reaching out for the dork. Edd instantly slaps the ginger's hands away. "Kevin. If you don't stop I'm going to get Eddy to tutor you because you already know how great he is with money." Edd warns and asks yet another question. "Uhhhhh 17?" Kevin responds to the question and Edd snaps the book shut. "Good lord man. You need to pay attention more during class! 17?! That's not even an option! How about this one?" Double D asks pointing to a problem on the redhead's homework. "38!" Kevin says sure of himself. "Kevin Sophia Barr this is not some rap song! Knock it off and get serious." the dork stands up.

"Let's take a break it's obvious I need to figure out a new approach to help you." He sighs. "Yes I could use a break." The ginger says grabbing the dork's waist and pulling him into his lap as the boy gives a little surprised squeak. "Kevin! That's not what I meant and you know it." Edd says before letting out a moan as Kevin begins kissing his neck and bites down on the flesh. "K-Kevin... This isn't the appropriate time for this." Double D says with another moan at the end feeling a mark being made. "Kevin...please...enough..." Edd moans desperately. "Just a little more babe..." The ginger says rutting up his hips and making his hard crotch rub against the dork's ass. That's when Edd suddenly gets an idea. After letting out another desperate moan he gives an almost devilish grin switching up the positions as he now straddles the redhead. He grinds his crotch against Kevin's who lets out a surprised gasp at the sudden contact of crotches "what are you doing babe?" He asks grabbing the boys hips as they continue to move in ways that drives the ginger mad. "Let's make a deal... If you can show me what you can learn in one night of serious tutoring, I'll show you what I've learned from watching you at the club." The dork whispers seductively into Kevin's ear. The ginger hesitates and feeling the sweet friction between their pants but agrees grabbing and stilling the dork's hips and telling him to get off. "I guess I'm ready to get serious and study then." Kevin says with a sigh not believing he just stopped what was happening but he knows if he does good enough there is waaaay more to come.

Several hours pass but things have taken a twist, for the better.  
"Correct!" Edd beams as he explains some more finally having the redheads full attention. "See, if you actually put your mind to it you can get at least a B in this class easily!" The dork smiles looking over at Kevin who gives a yawn. "Tired Kevin?" Double D asks. The redhead stretches "Nah I'm okay babe, I just need a little break from studying I think." He mentions. "A break probably is a good idea right now, I shouldn't cram too much into your brain at once." Edd says with a giggle. "Break time then!" Kevin says immediately crashing his lips against the dork's. Double D pulls away however causing the ginger to look over at him with a confused look. "Stand up and go sit in that desk chair." Edd says in a commanding tone, this tone instantly turns the redhead on and he listens jumping up eagerly and sitting in the chair. "Since you showed me that you can learn quickly let me show you what I have learned, watching you." Edd whispers in Kevin's ear. "Babe... You are soooo fucking sexy." The ginger groans. "Language Kevin." The dork says walking away from the desk chair. "Wait babe please come back..." The ginger whispers. That's when Edd walks over and presses play on his phone starting up 'partition' by Beyoncé.

The dork steps forward to the chair but still keeping a distance where Kevin is anxiously fidgeting waiting for any form of contact. He's definitely excited. Never did he imagine he would get a lap dance from his usually shy boyfriend. They may have only been dating for a few weeks at this point but still this is something he thought he would only dream of. He's getting too caught up by his thoughts he -almost- misses Edd dropping it low and using his own hands to spread his knees apart caressing his inner thighs before turning to the side standing up slowly making sure his ass is popped out. The ginger groans wanting that sweet ass rubbing all over his hard crotch. The thought alone makes his cock twitch. Finally, contact is made. The dork slowly and firmly presses his ass against the redheads crotch and he then jumps slightly feeling the cock involuntarily move. Edd adds more pressure to his grinds as Kevin slowly runs his hands up his sides causing the dork to shiver at the touch. He doesn't stop however and he swiftly turns, straddling the redhead now. He grinds his hard crotch against the ginger's as they both let out a soft moan at the friction. The dork continues to grind into him, skillfully moving his hips. "babe... How are you so good at this." Kevin moans throwing his head back as another grind sends a wave of pleasure through his groin. Edd smirks "I'm a fast learner Kevin." He says before leaning in as the ginger feels hot breath for once in his own ear causing him to shutter. "Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe? Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique. Le coït. Tu aimes ça?" Double D whispers flawlessly into the ginger's ear. "Fuck... Babe... That's so goddamn sexy and I don't even know what you said..." He groans grabbing the boys hips as they continue to move and grind against his now painfully hard crotch.

Once the song ends however Edd gets up and bends over slowly turning off the music before another can play. He walks back over to Kevin and straddles him once more leaning in and kissing him. The ginger kisses back dominating the kiss and sliding his tongue into Double D's mouth. The dork lets out a moan into the kiss as he places his hands on the sides of the redheads shoulder and accidentally shifts his weight, tipping the chair over. Edd lets out a shriek as they fall and Kevin holds him tightly making sure he doesn't get hurt at all as they crash to the ground. "Are you okay?" Kevin asks right away. "I'm fine what about you?" The dork asks worried. "I'm okay babe." The ginger then can't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Edd asks confused still on top of the redhead. "It's just God damn you surprised me with that lap dance then you just came right back over and started making out with me... Fuck it was sexy." Kevin says with a groan. "Yes but why is that funny?" The dork asks cocking his head in confusion still. "Because now look where we are. Somehow, something didn't want us to continue so now we are on the ground." He laughs. "I wasn't going to have sex with you anyway." The dork says with a giggle. "Wait what?" Kevin asks now confused. "Yes I'm finally getting you back for the 22 lap dances I've received at the club from you in the past month. You don't have sex with me after those so this is payback." The dork says getting up. "Oh come on babe I can't fuck you there and you're the one who keeps paying for those dances!" Kevin points out with a chuckle. "Whatever, still! This was only a little study break anyway. Show me all you got with that brain of yours and all show you all that I know." Edd says with a little bit of a smirk.  
"Oh hell yes." Kevin says getting up and picking the book back up again.


	15. Show me what you got

"Fuck... Edd! How the hell are you so good at this..." Kevin moans between pants. Another teasing lick is made to the ginger's shaft and he lets out another moan. "Please enough teasing..." Kevin begs as he tugs at the cuffs. A nip to his hipbone is made. "Fuuuuuuck." The redhead groans out. "Keep up that language and I won't sit on your cock." Edd says flatly. "You're so cruel babe, it turns me on..." Kevin says as his cock twitches.

Of course as always, things didn't just start off this way. There's muuuuuch more.

Back at peach creek high Kevin Barr sits in class staring blankly at the graded test that was just placed in front of him. "I can't believe it..." He whispers quietly to himself and he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Kevin you look upset?" Edd's soft and caring voice rings in the ginger's ear. Kevin looks back and grin creeps across his face. "I'm perfect, just like my score!" The redhead says holding up the test from personal financing. The dork's eyes widen. Honestly, he didn't think his boyfriend would be able to do it. However, a promise is a promise. "I guess I owe you something..." Edd says blushing. "Yeah babe, you've apparently been holding out on me." Kevin says grabbing Double D's ass and giving it a squeeze and he squeaks in surprise. "Kevin! That's inappropriate we are in school!" Edd says looking around frantically. "And? We are alone. Oh we could take this somewhere more private perhaps the library that you have the key to or maybe a janitors closet!" The ginger jokes around. Edd gets dead silent. "I was kidding babe." Kevin laughs. "I know but I was thinking about it for a moment..." Edd blushes. "However, the librarian always eats lunch in the library on Fridays." He continues. "Woah babe you mean one day we could?!" The ginger asks clearly excited. "Maybe." The dork says not instantly rejecting the idea, giving it hope.

Once the final bell finally rings Kevin finds Edd at his locker and he instantly kisses his neck causing the dork let out an almost silent moan. "Kevin. You need to behave or else." Double D says turning to his boyfriend. "Or else what? I'll get punished?" The redhead says winking. "No. Or else you will never get any ever again!" The dork says closing his locker. "Babe you're so cruel with threats like that!" Kevin groans and takes the dork under his arm as they walk out the school.

The moment they get to Kevin's house the ginger runs up to his room as Edd slowly follows behind. "Kevin you need to have more patience." The dork says walking into the room where Kevin is already eagerly waiting in bed, shirtless. "How can I have patience when I'm about to get laid!" The redhead says excitedly. "Just for that I'm going to teach you a lesson in patience." The dork says reaching under Kevin's bed and pulling out the ginger's box and taking the handcuffs out. "What are you going to do with those babe?" Kevin asks as Edd gets on the bed straddling Kevin's waist. "Hands above your head, make sure you also grab onto the headboard." Double D commands. "Woah babe, what are you gonna do to me?" Kevin chuckles. "Do as I say or else I'm going home." Edd says flatly. The ginger obeys right away and grips onto the bars of his headboard. Edd then leans over cuffing his hands to the board. As soon as the redhead is cuffed the dork moves down a bit and starts rolling his hips on his crotch. Kevin instantly pulls at the cuffs "fuck." He mumbles to himself knowing he now can't do a damn thing. "Language Kevin." Edd says grinding on the redheads crotch harder. "I'm sorry babe! it's just this is so damn hot but all I want to do is touch you!" The redhead confesses and the dork just smiles. He grinds again and Kevin thrusts his hips up slightly to get more friction and Edd immediately stops moving. "Patience." Is all he says and the ginger lowers his hips instantly. Double D then gets off Kevin causing him to look over at him desperately. "Did I do something wrong?!" He asks panicked. Edd giggles "no not at all." He says and now that Kevin's attention is directed to him he slowly starts removing his own clothing as the ginger's eyes widen. The only article left now is Edd's underwear but he leaves them on as he moves back to the bed. The dork straddles Kevin's waist again as he slowly glides his hands up the ginger's abs before leaning fully on his body and kissing him. Kevin lets out a moan into the kiss and Edd moans as well allowing access into his mouth as the redheads tongue explores it.

After nearly thirty minutes of making out The redhead is getting antsy with all the teasing and he pulls harshly on the handcuffs. "Ow shit." He cries out to himself when he feels it cut into his wrists slightly. "You have a lot to learn about patience." The dork giggles getting off of Kevin who groans at the loss of the body that was on top of him. Edd without warning then drags his nails down the redhead's chest and abdomen. The ginger's back arches in pleasure "ah, fuck!" He moans as his head rolls back as well. "The more you curse the more teasing you get." The dork says kissing painfully slow down Kevin's bare torso with nips and sucks along the way. "Babe! babe! You can't leave marks!" The redhead says panicked. "What why not?!" Edd asks annoyed. "Think about what my job is..." Kevin says quietly. "Oh right... I'm sorry. What about places that would be covered by your underwear?" He asks innocently causing Kevin's cock to twitch. "That's fine..." He moans feeling Double D opting to slowly lick down His body instead Edd licks all the way down finally freeing Kevin's rock hard cock. He takes it all into his mouth at once with a hum. The ginger pulls at the cuffs once again before Double D comes off with a pop. "It's not too fun not being able to move at all is it Kevin?" The dork asks licking up the redhead's shaft slowly before swirling his tongue around the tip eliciting a moan. "You're a monster. I've created a monster. In just one short month I've turned you into this." Kevin says as he feels yet another teasing lick being made. "Shiiiit babe!" The ginger moans and Edd comes off his cock and bites his hip. "Language!" The dork snips before contorting his hip bone with his tongue. Edd then goes back taking Kevin into his mouth and begins to Bob up and down teasingly slow.

So, now here we are. Kevin has had just about enough of teasing but Edd is becoming cruel. "Babe... Please... I'm at my limit. I just want you to sit on my cock and ride me..." Kevin moans. "I don't know you're not seeming to grasp the concept of patience." The dork says giving a single swirl around Kevin's tip. "Hold on. Babe, you're a hypocrite! I seem to remember you begging for my cock our first time! I think you said something like 'Kevin please just take me!'" The ginger says some what mocking Edd's desperate whine. "I did no such thing!" Edd says completely moving his face away from Kevin's cock he then removes his underwear and Kevin's but stands up walking away for a moment, without a word. "Oh come on! What did I do now babe I was just telling the tru- OH FUCK!" The ginger moans loudly in pleasure as at the very moment his cock is lubed up quickly and sat on. Edd remains unmoving just sitting on the redhead's cock. "How many times do I have to tell you the more you curse the more teasing you get!" He sasses. "You only told me once, cut me some slack I'm a slow learner!" The ginger pleads. "No you're not! You got a perfect score on your personal finance test after a little bit of tutoring!" The dork says rolling his hips a little causing movement and pulling a moan from Kevin. "But babe that's because I am reward motivated and this is my reward!" The redhead says thrusting up ever so slightly. Double D then comes up to the tip and slams back down causing both of them to moan loudly. "I think you've waited long enough..." Edd says beginning to ride the ginger at a fast pace. "Oh God babe..." Kevin moans still trying to tug at the cuffs but it's a losing battle so he throws his head back in pleasure trying to meet each ride with a rough thrust upward. "Fuck... Babe slow down or else I'm going to cum too quickly..." Kevin moans feeling a heat pool form in the pit of his stomach already. "My apologies can't hear you over the sound of me slapping down on your cock!" Edd moans knowing exactly what he's doing to the ginger as he keeps the fast pace going. To add to the experience he grabs his own cock and makes sure Kevin is watching as he strokes it in time with his rides. "Babe... You're so God damn seeeeexy..." The ginger groans thrusting up faster trying to keep up. "Oh God Kevin I'm going to cum..." Double D moans as he continues to ride and stroke himself erratically. "Fuuuuck! Me too babe..." Kevin moans and only a few rides and thrusts later he finds his release in the dork. Edd then let's out a loud moan as he releases all over.

"I'll take a lesson from you anytime..." Kevin pants. "You still have a lot to learn..." Edd pants back. The dork then comes off and collapses onto the bed as Kevin pulls him in closely. "I have work tonight and I hope my favorite customer is there. I have a major crush on him." The ginger says kissing Double D's cheek lovingly. "Oh? See I have this favorite stripper at this club I go to also, maybe you know him." Edd giggles. "What's that bastards name, I'll kill him!" Kevin chuckles. "They call him big red, for good reason." The dork says blushing slightly. "Well my favorite customer has now paid for 30 lap dances but they also got something money can't buy." The ginger says gripping the back of his neck awkwardly. "What is that?" Edd says smiling enough to reveal his adorable gap. "My cock." The ginger laughs and the dork moves to get up. "I'm kidding babe! You have my heart!" He calls out and Double D snuggles back into the redhead. "So I'll see you tonight at work?" Kevin asks with a yawn. "Yeah maybe if I reach 100 lap dances by the end of this year I'll get one free!" Edd jokes yawning as well as sleep takes them both.


	16. Anaconda

Kevin arrives to the club before it even opens with Edd by his side. Amanda and Jenn are setting up and the ginger stops "wait babe watch this! Jenn likes to pump herself up every night by dancing herself." Kevin laughs and just then like on cue 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj begins to echo through the empty building. The two boys hide behind a corner and Jenn gets tossed a whip and she laughs as she whips it according to the cracks in the song. Jenn drops it low as she holds the whip above her head and comes up moving her hips in a circle. After she's fully back up she walks forward down the stage dramatically crossing one leg over the other and swinging her hips. Once she reaches the bottom of the stage she turns on her heel and drops low again holding the whip up and begins twerking her ass one cheek at a time like a true expert. Once the song speeds up so does her ass shaking. Amanda starts laughing and throwing ones on the stage at her wife. Jenn stands up again cracking the whip according to the music.

Just then Kevin can't help but to laugh. "Oh my gawsh look at her butt!" He says dramatically holding his hand up to his mouth that's open in 'surprise' while coming out from hiding and both of the women look his way as he begins walking to the stage. Jenn tosses over the whip and Kevin cracks it once with a chuckle. "Come on babe I won't hurt ya!" He coaxes the dork out. Edd comes out from hiding. Once the ginger knows his eyes are on him he cracks the whip one more time in the direction of Edd who gulps hard. The ginger then swings the whip in a circular motion above his head. Kevin then tosses the whip to the side, careful to not hit anyone in the face in the process. He then drops into a plank position with his legs sprawled out in a 'V' and he makes three humping motions to the ground. The ginger then gets on his knees with his legs still spread out and his hands behind the back of his head. He then makes three more humps to the air according to the beat of the song. Once the beat of the song speeds up the red head then moves from his knees so that he's in a squatting position facing away from everyone so that his ass is what's being focused on and he begins to bounce and boooooy does that booty bounce. Edd stares at that ass in awe as a problem grows in his pants. "Oh dear..." He whispers quietly to himself and Kevin just then turns back around locking eyes with the dork who is deep red in the face. Jenn then comes up next to Edd causing him to jump as she places the whip in his hands "go get him tiger." She whispers with a dramatic growl at the end.

Edd then gets up on the stage and unsurely cracks the whip causing it to make a pathetic sound. Kevin snickers from his spot "babe you have to put more oomph into it." He explains and the dork tries again getting a more positive sound but still not quite up to par. "Come on babe crack that whip!" The ginger chuckles again and he goes to step forward just as Edd goes to crack the whip and again and it ends up harshly slapping against the ginger's skin who cries out in a sound full of pain and pleasure. "Oh God Kevin I'm so sorry!" The dork says rushing to The redheads side who's just chuckling "It's okay babe really. Actually it was kinda sexy... You cracked it real good that time I'm proud of you!" He beams kissing Edd. Jenn then does a fake cough to get their attention and the quickly break apart. "Hey! you're not allowed to kiss customers!" She teases. "We aren't even open yet!" Kevin groans. "Yeah but Edd is our best customer!" Jenn giggles pinching the dork's cheeks. "Miss Jennifer please!" Double D says with a blush. "I'm sorry sweetie you're just adorable, I wish you would take a position here..." Jenn pouts. "Yeah babe having you here would be great! You would basically spend all you make on me though." The ginger laughs. "M-maybe I can try one night...just one night though, for fun." The dork says quietly blushing. "How about tonight?" Jenn asks with a bright smile. "O-okay..." Edd replies shyly.


	17. Skin

dd sits there nervously in the back and arms drape around his shoulders from behind as a kiss is placed on his cheek. The dork begins shaking nervously. "Babe if you don't want to do this you don't have to." Kevin whispers into his ear comfortingly. "I want to though... I'm just so nervous at the same time." Double D says leaning back and looking up at Kevin. "Are you like me and reward motivated?" The ginger asks. "Uhm I guess, why?" The dork asks curiously. "If you go out there and do your best... Then after we get home you get to top tonight how does that sound?" The redhead offers. It's really just a win win situation for Kevin though because he gets to see the dork dance and get fucked by him, hell yes. Edd blushes "I will try my hardest then..."

Edd makes his way to behind the main stage eventually. "Double Delish you're up honey." Jenn says placing a hand on Edds shoulder as he takes deep breaths in. The dork looks down the stage and at all the people in the club. "Miss Jennifer I'm unsure I can do this..." He says shyly. "Darling you will do wonderful I saw you dancing on Kevin a few nights ago after closing, you're a natural." Jenn encourages him. "Babe if you do it you already know what will happen... what we talked about earlier." Kevin says kissing Edd who blushes. "Okay I'm ready. have Amanda cue the music." Edd steps forward to the stage and takes a deep breath in along with his surroundings. Kevin then disappears and makes his way to the bottom of the stage with a front and center view.

Edd looks slowly up in the direction of Kevin who's watching him intensely, he won't dare take his eyes on the dork. Double D hears the lyrics begin and he begins moving his hips slowly before he quickly drops once getting up and drops down again quickly before getting back up. He then pushes his right hand in a downward diagonal motion from his chest to his hip slowly. Edd throws his head back in a fake silent moan rolling his head before doing it again in the other direction. Double D then locks eyes with Kevin as he drops to his knees in a straddle position rolling his hips and running his hands through his hair since he had removed his hat for this dance. He points to his boyfriend and that same hand that was pointing pushes under his own shirt lifting it up slightly before taking his hand out and pulling off his shirt by slowly pulling it over his head. Singles start getting thrown and the dork feels suddenly shy and nervous realizing he's now shirtless in a crowded club and not just dancing in front of Kevin alone. He lays back still straddling the ground and he humps the air once to a beat now feeling like he's alone with Kevin again and he slowly runs his fingertips up the center of his own abdomen up to his chest and runs it up the right side of his neck as he turns his head to the opposite side as his hand caresses his own neck. The fingers then drag down to his collar bone as he moves his own hand down to the hem of his pants as his his hips begin to roll and thrust up. Kevin is so thankful at this point that his boyfriend is so flexible from Yoga from being able to bend back like this and still move so skillfully. Singles are flying every where and landing on him and at this point he's turned himself on too much to care about other people in the room so he gets back on his knees and jumps up standing. Edd then turns around moving his hips in all types of ways that make the ginger's jaw drop as his cock rises. The dork's hands push through his hair again accentuating the little bit of muscles in his shoulders and back. Edd looks back at Kevin before doing something that shocks the Hell out of everyone. He loops his fingers in the hem of his pants and underwear and pulls down his pants and underwear slowly to halfway down his cheeks before pulling it back up. He then turns around and unbuttons the front of his pants and pulls down the front until the slightest shock of dark curls is seen and everyone nearly feints especially one Kevin Barr who's nose drips a crimson liquid. Edd notices the blood dripping from his boyfriend's nose and slides on his knees to the end of the stage looking worried but once he sees his boyfriend is okay and not gonna die he takes this chance to grab him by the shirt and pull him close to his face. The ginger can't help himself as he stands to touch Double D's body and the dork grins. "Wanna take control, Ain't nothing wrong with that. Say you liking how I feel, Ain't gotta tell me that. Just put your skin baby on my skin." Edd whispers then grabs Kevin's hand that's holding a twenty and forces Kevin's hand into his pants, against his hip before pulling it out and pushing Kevin back to his seat.

The song ends and damn is it raining money. Edd walks to the back and Jenn's jaw is dropped "What the fuck! Are you sure you're not secretly a stripper for someone else? Can you please join!" She asks right away and the dork is deep red in the face. "N-no miss Jennifer I just do yoga and I-I imagined myself in a room with just me and Kevin... I could never do that again." Edd says shaking his head blushing deeply. Jenn giggles "well you're free to dance here whenever you want, now go check on Big Red I saw that nose bleed you caused him and half the audience. You were dangerously close to revealing your whole self!" She laughs and Double D blushes deeply again. "O-oh dear! I-I'm sorry, let me uhhh go check on Kevin!" He says frantically rushing to the infirmary where Kevin has a tissue up to his nose. "H-hey..." Edd says awkwardly walking in. "Don't hey me babe. Holy fuck you damn near killed me! You earned tonight for sure, do whatever the fuck you want to me, please!" The redhead begs and The dork feels his own cock twitch. "Well, if you want me to give it my all you better dance for me before we leave and if I'm not turned on by the end you're getting nothing tonight." Edd says and Kevin's jaw drops. "You always shock the hell outta me Edd, I love it like I love you. You got yourself a deal."


	18. Wait

"Hey Edd, you're gonna love this!" Jenn beams finding the dork in the back of the club. "What is it miss Jennifer?" Edd asks curious. "It seems like a donation was made and tonight on the main stage you are getting a lap dance from Big Red!" Jenn says excitedly. "Oh dear, he is playing unfair isn't he?" The dork asks more to himself. "What was that sweet face?" Jenn asks having only have heard mumbling. "I said I'm excited miss Jennifer! I get to save some money tonight I guess." He blushes.

The dork is led to a chair in the center stage but this time he is not handcuffed nor is he blindfolded. Kevin makes his appearance and the music plays and it's a song Edd surprisingly knows all too well, 'wait (the whisper song)' by the ying yang twins. Edd takes a deep breath in hoping it will help him be able to control his erection or hopefully prevent it as the ginger instantly straddles him and leans in closely. Hot breath fills Double D's ear as a tingle of sweet pleasure caused by a shiver shooting up his spine causes goosebumps. The low voice of Kevin Barr fills his ear as the redhead whispers, "Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear. Tell you sumthing that you might like to hear You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft, Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft. Naw I'm jus playin' unless you say I can And im known to be a real nasty man And they say a closed mouth dont get fed So I don't mind asking for head. You heard what I said, we need to make our way to the bed And you can start usin' yo head. You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt. Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough Switch the positions and ready to get down to business So you can see what you've been missin'. You might had some but you never had none like this, Just wait til you see my dick." The entire time this is whispered Kevin grinds rolling his hips into Edd's hard crotch with a smirk knowing he already won. Kevin then turns so that his ass is now doing all the movement and he reaches grabbing The dork's hands bringing them so that he can move his hands freely. The ginger begins moving his ass up and down to the beat of the song. Edd's hands then begins to slowly move across his bare chest as the club is in awe at the show.

Kevin turns again to straddle him he leans in again and begins to whisper, "You fine, but I aint gone sweat ya. See I wanna fuck, tell me whats up. Walk around the club with yo thumb in ya mouth Put my dick in, take your thumb out. There might be a lil kosher to deal with Wet fat hoe's they dont spill shit. I keep a hoe hot when I'm puttin' in. work Wanna skeet skeet you bout to get your feelin's hurt Cuz I'll beat dat cat with a dog And knock da walls of a broad til she scrawl Like-" Kevin then moans into Edd's ear causing his cock to twitch. "Yea something like that, but it depends on the swing of the baseball bat. Fuck a bitch on da counter make the Plates fall Back On the floor she aint screamin she a nut so they crack Crack...crack. Fuck that bend over imma give you a smack." The ginger then backs away from Double D's ear to turn back around but The dork then shocks everyone as he moves his hand down and smacks Kevin's ass in front of the whole club causing the sound to crack over the music. "F-fuck babe..." The ginger moans quietly into Double D'd ear. The dork then switches so that his breath fills The ginger's ear as he whispers, "wait til you see my dick Imma beat dat ass up" he changes the lyrics slightly to make it fit. Kevin grinds his crotch harder as both their cocks twitch against one another.

Once the song ends Edd meets Kevin in the back. "You played dirty but you won, Kevin." He says before he jumps up wrapping his legs around Kevin's waist, attacking the ginger with a deep kiss. The redhead moans "Oh God, I might just ask to leave early babe." Kevin says with a chuckle. "No, stay here I'll get things ready at my house. Meet me there after work." Edd says before getting down and disappearing./p


	19. Satisfaction

"Looks like the tables have turned, Kevin you are now begging me to fuck You." Edd says as Kevin's hips grind into the sheets at the riding crop being ran down his side before another harsh hit is made. "Babe, what kind of porn do you fucking watch?!" Kevin cries out in a pleasured moan. "Does it matter?" Double D says running the crop up the ginger's side again. "Fuck no, I love this." Two sharp hits are made to Kevin's ass for the two times he's dropped the 'F' bomb. "language." The dork hisses. Edd then straddles Kevin's back as he cuffs the ginger's hands to the bed, raising Kevin's ass in the air. "Ready?" Double D asks. "Hell yes."

Let's take this back a few notches though to show how we got to this point, shall we?

It's time for the club to close Kevin darts by. "Hi Jenn, bye Jenn." He says as Jenn laughs "got a date or something fire crotch?"

"You fucking know it! Merry fucking Christmas, Happy Birthday, Hell I'll even throw Easter into this mix! Happy what fucking ever!" The redhead chuckles running out.

Once Kevin makes it to Edd's house he's greeted by being dragged in by the surprisingly strong dork. "Woah babe, a simple welcome home would have been enough. Not like I wasn't going to come in anyway! I'm getting laid!" The ginger snickers and Double D's face is serious. "Get upstairs and into my bed. You better not have clothing either, please." Edd says flatly. The difference between the two is, When Kevin is turned on he is stupid and quite comical but when Edd is turned on he's completely serious and almost like a completely different person. However, The redhead doesn't need to be told again before he sprints up the steps and throws his clothes off striking a pose.

Edd walks into the room and it shows his un amusement. "Kevin are you taking this seriously or not?" The dork asks. The ginger instantly gets out of the pose "sorry babe, I'm just so excited for this." He admits. "Well you have got a lot of teasing to go through first." Double D says with a smile. "Wait what..." Kevin says looking over at the dork confused. "You heard me." Edd says flatly as he pulls out a blind fold. Double D covers up The ginger's eyes making his world disappear as his lips then appear at the tip of Kevin's cock. Edd kisses the lip before swirling his tongue around it and taking just the tip into his mouth sucking it harshly. "O-Oh babe..." Kevin moans throwing his head back at the teasing. The dork's moth disappears and The redhead's head moves around searching as if he can see anything. Kevin then feels the weight of the bed shift as Edd gets up. He hears shuffling through the dresser until finally the bed dips in again as double D returns. "On your stomach." He instructs and Kevin does as he's told very confused but thinks he's about to finally get the dork's cock. The first sharp hit is made across his ass and he makes a sound of pained pleasure. "Woah babe..." Kevin says very confused but very turned on. "What are you using babe?" The ginger asks moaning as another hit is made "just a riding crop I picked up." Edd says running it lightly up his side causing goosebumps. He drags is back down slowly to Kevin's ass and hits him sharply causing another pleasured cry. "You like that?" The dork asks. "I love it..." The ginger moans. He hits the same spot again harder causing a louder moan. The dork smirks. "This is more fun to do than watching videos..." He says. "Wait what?" Kevin asks before letting out a scream of pleasure at another sharp hit. "Oh nothing..." Edd says innocently. That innocent tone along with another rough hit make the ginger's cock twitch. "Please babe..." He pleads. "Please what?" Double D asks slightly amused at the reaction he's getting. "Fuck me." Kevin manages to say with a loud scream of pleasure as he's whacked again.

Once again here we are. Finally Kevin is about to get his wish.

The ginger hears the lube snap open and a cool finger presses at his entrance "O-Oh God..." He moans feeling the finger slip in and begin moving in and out before a second one is added. "Yes..." Kevin moans as the scissor inside him. He teases the ginger like this for a solid five minutes until he feels Kevin's asshole tighten as his screams of pleasure fill the room. That is the moment Edd decides to add a third finger but still the movement. "Fuck..." Kevin mumbles as his orgasm stops. Edd then slaps his ass. "I seem to remember being denied several orgasms Kevin." He says flatly and Kevin groans "dammit I didn't think you would be this cruel and petty and get payback babe..."

"You underestimate me." The dork says finally moving the three fingers in and out eliciting a scream of pleasure. "Babe please..." The ginger begs with a moan as Edd works his fingers inside him. "Please what?" Double D asks pushing his fingers in deep. "A-Ah God please fuck me...no more teasing..." Kevin begs. "The tables really have turned!" The dork giggles and that innocent giggle sends a tingle up The redheads spine as his cock twitches. Edd then feels Kevin's walls tighten around his fingers and he pulls them out at the last possible second causing a loud desperate moan from the ginger. "S-so cruel..." Kevin groans but he knows he definitely doesn't hate it. The ginger feels the bed shift and looks back even though he still can't see anything and he hears the click again as Edd slicks up his own cock. The bed sinks in once again as the dork returns and lines himself up before pushing in all the way without warning. The redhead's eyes widen as he feels the cock sink deep into him and he screams out in pleasure but also feels pain. The dork lets out a moan of his own feeling the right heat surround his cock for the first time. Double D then pulls out and pushes back in again with a little less force this time, experimenting to see what gains the most reactions. The ginger lets out a long loud moan to this but it definitely isn't like the scream he created at the first thrust so Edd pulls out to the tip and slams back in. "EDD!" Kevin screams out in pleasure at the swift rough thrust in. The dork is pleased by his reaction so he does it again with a moan of his own. That's when Edd decides to start mercilessly fucking the ginger at a quick rough pace. This time it's reversed as the whole damn world now knows Edd's name. The dork pulls out and pushes back in roughly and quickly but then slows it down. Once the pace is slow the moans become long and loud again as Kevin tugs at the cuffs as he backs into the slow thrusts to gain more movements and to get Edd's cock deep into his own ass again. The redhead's voice then cracks from a loud scream and that's when Double D knows he found it, his prostate. He slowly and teasingly pushes into the spot before pulling out to the tip and thrusting rapidly into it as Kevin's face is now buried into the sheets as he becomes numb with pleasure. A stain of drool can be seen on the dork's sheets as loud moans are exchanged and fill the room. Edd feels Kevin tighten his cock and that's the beginning of the end for him as well. "EDD OH GOD EDD IM SO CLOSE EDD..." The ginger screams out in pleasure as he's fucked senseless by his boyfriend who he -thought- was going to be gentle and innocent. Kevin's release is found quickly and harshly as he cums on the sheets as his whole body jolts in pleasure as he lets out a scream of Edd's name once more. The dork hasn't quite found his yet so he continues to moan as he thrusts into Kevin's now overly sensitive asshole. The ginger tugs at the cuffs and screams into the sheets. Edd finally finds his release deep inside Kevin as the ginger feels himself filled to the brim with Double D's cum.

Both of them are a panting mess as the dork pulls out carefully. He undoes Kevin's blind fold and hand cuffs before going to get some clean sheets and something to clean them both up. As Edd is downstairs getting the sheets he hears a loud thud and rushes upstairs to see Kevin on the ground. "Wow Kevin!" The dork giggles "you act like you've never been fucked before!" He says now giggling harder thinking he's joking. The ginger then avoids eye contact.

"Oh dear."


	20. Flashback

"Kevin so you mean to tell me...you've never been on bottom before?" Edd asks curiously. "No...I haven't but it's not like I had a reason for not being on bottom, I just like being on top. but oh god babe that was so fucking hot..." Kevin says still on the floor. Edd giggles and helps him up. "Breakfast?" The dork asks. "You know it." Kevin replies getting up.

Edd drives the two to a pancake house and they grab a booth together as the dork helps Kevin inside due to his slight limp. "Hello my name is Nat and I'll be you- holy shit! What are you two doing here?" Nat asks trying to keep acting like it doesn't hurt him to see them. "Breakfast date" Kevin chuckles before ordering endless pancakes. "Hungry bud?" Nat laughs. "Well yeah I was kept up all night." Kevin laughs. Nat makes a slightly pained face for a moment but plays it off with a laugh. "And for you double delish?" Nat asks. "An omelette please." The dork says with a smile handing over his menu.

Nat looks over to their table from the back and sees Edd get up to use the restroom. He sees this as his chance, Nat grabs their food and heads over as an excuse. "Hey bud, you got a moment to talk?" The teal haired boy asks. "Oh yeah...sure Nat!" Kevin says slightly confused. "So are you in love with Double D?" He asks sliding into the booths seat. The ginger blushes "Yeah...he's... Well he's just something else. And damn is he a minx! He's great in bed and on top of that he actually cares about me and my well being. He ALWAYS asks how I am feeling or what's on my mind. It's honestly they best feeling I've ever had." The redhead confesses and Nat slams his fist down on the table causing the whole restaurant to look over at the two. "Woah dude what's wrong?" Kevin asks confused by the reaction. "So you remember nothing of what we had and what we did?!" Nat asks loudly. "Dude shhhh." Kevin hushes looking around to make sure Edd isn't nearby even though all of peach creek high knows about what happened last year.

~flashback~

"Come on captain I know you can pitch better than that!" Nat antagonizes the ginger who is currently pounding into him. Kevin quickens his thrusting with loud grunts gripping the teal haired boy's hips to gain more movement. "Fuck..." Nat moans backing into the thrusts. "God damn Nat, your asshole, so fucking tight." The ginger grunts. "We've been going at this for nearly half an hour now do you think the team is...ah shit! Wondering where we are..." Nat moans. "Ask me if I care." Kevin moans thrusting harder and quicker hitting Nat's prostate directly causing a scream and his vision to black out for a moment. "Damn you're my bestfriend." Nat moans loudly. Both boys are reaching their climax and Kevin pounds into the teal haired boy harder than ever grunting and moaning loudly as they both drip with sweat. Just then the coach walks in to find out where the captain and catcher went. "Barr, Goldb- OH MY GOD." The coach yells "BOTH OF YOU, OFFICE NOW." He commands and this causes Kevin to sharply thrust into Nat.

And that ends the story of how everyone found out about Nat and Kevin's flings and that Kevin was indeed Bisexual.

"Nat of course I remember. I just thought they were good times though." Kevin explains. "Good times?! I love you Kevin..." Nat confesses and the people of the pancake house that are still eying the two gasp and some awe. "No. Nat you're my bestfriend." Kevin says and 'boo's' can be heard. "Everyone please I have a boyfriend!" Kevin defends himself causing the patrons to turn back to their food. "Nat you need to let this go. I just wanted some fun last year and you were willing..." Kevin says quietly. Nat then stands up dramatically throwing water at Kevin's face. "Drama queen." Kevin mumbles and sighs since he was expecting that.

Edd then returns from the bathroom "oh dear! Kevin what happened?!" The dork asks seeing Kevin soaked. "Nothing babe, let's just get out of here." The ginger says asking for the food to go and paying, leaving a generous tip still for Nat hoping one day he can salvage their friendship. The car ride home is awkward and silent. Edd decides to break it though. "So Kevin, next week is that Mr. Peachcreek male pageant at the school right? You're in it aren't you?" Double D asks. "Yeah babe, you coming to cheer me on?" Kevin asks finally smiling. "Of course I am but what are you doing for your talent?" Edd asks curiously. "Dancing of course." Kevin smirks. "Oh dear please behave yourself." The dork says blushing. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know I will." The redhead smiles. "Or maybe I won't." He adds in with a wink.


	21. Whore

"Nat are you sure you want to go through with this...it's kind of cruel." The random student asks hesitantly."I'm positive, set it up now." Nat snaps.

All of peach creek high is filling the auditorium to watch this year's Mr. Peach creek male beauty pageant. The two that are the most likely to win are both on the football and baseball team. Kevin Barr and Nathan Goldberg. Double D takes his seat front and center in the crowd. The pageant goes smoothly and Kevin looks wonderful in all of his formal wear, making the whole crowd swoon. Edd however knows that's all his. It's time for the talent portion and The dork sits there with a blush wondering what kevin is going to dance to.

'Ego' by Beyoncé begins playing and Kevin walks out in heels, tight pants...The whole crowd goes dead silent when they notice it, he has no shirt. Kevin walks down the stage like a pro in those heels as Edd makes a mental note to ask how. The ginger reaches the bottom of the stage he begins to move his shoulders to the beat. He then drags his hands up his body then makes the same back and forth motion Beyoncé makes in her video across his chest. He then sways his hips before dropping and pushing his legs open with his own hands causing the whole crowd to cheer and whistle. The teachers at this point debate amongst themselves whether or not to pull the plug on this act due to how provocative it is. However, they decide to let it keep going. Kevin then closes his legs and turns to the side slowly coming back up letting his ass pop. He comes up fully then turns to the audience gliding his hand up his abs and across his heart again but when he does this he looks right at his boyfriend causing the dork to smile shyly and blush. Kevin then turns and walks to the back of the stage as the whole thing goes dark and everyone looks around confused. A single spot light then appears showing a chair in the middle. Kevin walks up behind it with his left hand on it he walks around it and sits down with his legs spread wide, straddling the seat. The redhead then rolls his hips before jumping up bending over with his hands on the top of the chair as he move his hips again causing the crowd to swoon. By instinct Kevin reaches to unzip his pants and that's when a teacher rushes to black out the stage again. "Give it up for Kevin Barr everyone!" He says as everyone looks around confused but shrug and all clap.

Kevin comes out dressed normally and sits next to his boyfriend waiting for Nat to come on thinking they are still best buds. "What happened?" Edd asks Kevin who chuckles. "I forgot I wasn't at the club so they pulled the plug on me." Just then the lights turn off and 'Whore' by in this moment begins blaring over the speakers. The teachers do not know what the song is called or what it's about yet though. Nat comes walking out he locks eyes with Kevin and smiles, Kevin smiles back thinking it's his way of saying everything is cool now. Nat then gets on his knees and crawls down the stage dragging himself to Kevin. Once he's at the bottom of the stage he moves so that his ass is in the air as he locks eyes with the ginger licking his lips. "I can be your everything..." Nat whispers and then the word 'Whore' blasts over the speakers as a giant blown up picture of Kevin and Edd having sex in the library the day before falls down from the ceiling causing the teacher controlling the sound system to completely shut it off and the teacher controlling the lights to shut it off as well. Edd is frozen in shock and Kevin is pissed. Off. Although it's dark on the stage the ginger jumps up and and finds Nat punching him in the face. "What's your problem bro!" Kevin snaps punching him again. "What's my problem?! What's your problem dickhead! I've been in love with you for years and all the sudden someone new swoops in and you fuck him everywhere you fucked me?!" Nat says taking a swing at the redhead himself connecting it with his jaw. "I've been in love with Edd since we were kids just so you know But why the fuck did you have a picture of my boyfriend and I having sex?! How did you even get it blown up! That's just creepy and not choice!" Kevin says punching Nat straight in the nose. "I am rich I can do whatever I want!" Nat snaps as teachers rush on stage to break the two up.

"That's it both of you are suspended!" The principal calls out from the crowd. He then looks at Edd "actually all three of you are."/p


	22. Movin' out

"S-suspended?! But sir I've never even had a detention why am I getting in trouble for Nathan's actions!" Edd says shaking. The principal then just points to the giant blown up picture of Kevin and Edd having sex in the school. "Oh that." The dork says quietly. "Yes that now get out my school and hand over your keys to the library while you're at it." The principal shouts and the dork takes out his keys and hands them over sending a look over to Kevin and Nathan, who are both being held back by teachers, before walking out.  
"Could today get any worse..." Edd says slowly walking to his house when he catches sight of a car in his driveway "It can." He groans and decides to go to Kevin's instead of dealing with whatever bullshit his mom has to offer.

Kevin comes home thinking for sure that The dork will probably ignore him, if he doesn't decide to leave him. To his surprise though Double D is sitting on the couch doing some homework quietly. "Hey babe..." Kevin says going to sit down next to Edd but he quickly moves over "Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm not upset. The only reason I'm here is because my mother is there." The dork says not even looking up as he points across the street. "Oh come on babe...why are you mad at me?! I wasn't the one who had a blown up picture of us made. Even if I did you already know that bad boy would be hung up in my room!" Kevin laughs and he is met with a glare. "Kevin I told you I didn't wish to have sex in the library and because we did that day I am now suspended and lost my privileges to the library." Edd says snapping his book closed "You know what? If you don't see what the problem is then I'm just going to spend some time with my dear old mother." He says standing up and walking across the street slamming the door on the way out. "Moody." Kevin groans rolling his eyes laying on the couch.

The dork makes his way inside to his own home where his mother is sitting quietly at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and the house phone placed on the wooden surface. "Hello mother..." Edd says walking in cautiously sensing something is wrong. "What. Did. You. Do." Are the first words hissed out his mother's mouth. "Not even a hi how are you doing?" Edd scoffs. "I just revived a call from your school talking about a suspension you just revived. So, I ask once again, what happened." The woman hisses once more. "Some rich pretty boy has a crush on my boyfriend so he decided to let the whole school know of our relations with a blown up photograph." He says and her face twists in anger. "What." The woman snaps. "Oh dear, if only I had parents that actually parented me then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament." Edd says walking out the room and heading to his own. His mother then appears in the door frame looking pissed off and red in the face. "While we are on the subject of you messing up would you like to explain why there has been multiple transactions on your debit card made at a male strip club?!"  
"Because Kevin works there and I like the people there."  
"So you're dating a stripper? How disgusting!" Edd's mother says making a face.  
"No mother, I'm in love with a stripper. There is a difference."  
"That's it until you can learn to behave yourself, you are cut off!" The woman hisses.  
"Good now I can FUCK my stripper boyfriend whenever I want while I live with him!" The dork says grabbing the bag he was packing and walking out slamming the door again.

The ginger is still on the couch as Double D opens the door quietly trying to sneak in. Kevin lifts his head up from the couch "yo babe, whatcha doing?" The redhead asks and Edd freezes. "I'm moving in..." He says quietly before walking upstairs without another word.


	23. Get busy

Kevin can't believe what he just heard and he runs upstairs. "Babe did you just say you are moving in?!" He asks shocked still. "Yes, don't worry I will get a job so I can help pay bills too."  
"No you won't." Kevin chimes in immediately. "But Kev-"  
"But nothing. Listen, you're on the track to be valedictorian and I'll be damed if your grades slip because I can't support us. I can support us and I will, you just sit back and focus on school." Edd sits there in shock for a moment "at least let me pick up a few shifts as a waiter at the club..." the dork pleads. "No but you can still come by whenever, just don't pay for anymore lap dances, wait until we get home for that." Kevin winks. Double D then blushes and finishes putting stuff away in his new dresser.

About an hour later Edd is laying in bed studying and Kevin plucks the book from his hand and crawls on top of him kissing the soft skin of his neck. "K-Kevin what are you! Oh! Doing..." the dork moans as a mark is sealed with a bite. "I'm horny." The redhead says honestly before kissing Edd's neck again causing him to moan once more. Kevin then reaches his hand down to the bulge in Double D's pants and rubs on top of is feeling is become harder at the touch as moans fill the room. The redhead wastes no more time before shoving his hand into Edd's pants to pull out his hard cock and begin stroking it. "Kevin...I need to study..." Edd says between moans. "It's okay this won't take more than an hour, you need a break...a study break." Kevin whispers into the dorks ear and the hot breath causes his skin to fill with goosebumps as his breath shutters. Watching the way Edd's face becomes covered in a pleasured blush, his eyes go half lidded, his mouth opens in a moan, and finally the way a little amount of drool comes out drives Kevin insane. He can't wait any longer before repositioning the dork so that his ass is in the air and his face is in the sheets. The ginger then scrambles for the lube before stroking his cock with the gel and pressing his cock inside Edd's tight entrance with a moan. "Fuck...babe..."  
"Kevin..."  
"You're tight..."  
"And you've got a huge cock..."  
The both pant as the ginger finally begins to move inside Edd. The dorks moans fill the room as the redhead thrusts deeply inside his lover claiming every inch inside him alone with leaning down momentarily to nip a mark onto his back, claiming him on the outside. The ginger then stills inside Double D for a moment before ripping off Edd's beanie and pulling him up by his hair as the dork lets out a loud moan. The ginger then works on his neck to leave a nice dark bruise that contrasts harshly again his pale skin. Kevin then pushes the dorks face back into the sheets before returning to his onslaught. Once Edd feels his release building up he turns his head to the side and peaks a half-lidded pleasure filled blue eye over into Kevin's lustful Green eyes and the moment they meet they both let out a moan along with their seed. "55 minutes, I told you it would be less than an hour." Kevin chuckles pulling out. Edd collapses fully "I need a nap..." he whines quietly. The redhead smiles and lays down pulling the dork to him "yeah babe I need to nap before work too."

Once it's time for Kevin to go to the club he gets ready as Jenn is setting up for the night. "Hey firecrotch! I have someone I want you to meet!" She says brightly as a tall man with chocolate skin steps forward "Hello my name is Devon, Jennifer tells me you're her best dancer and also that you are looking for possibly another part time job." The man says extending his hand out and the redhead shakes it "I am, also my name isn't fire crotch it's Kevin" he chuckles. "Well I would like to extend an offer to you, I own a restaurant just down the street and we are looking for some servers, our clients are also very generous tippers if that helps."  
"Hey as long as I can pay my bills I'm good."  
"Fantastic I'll put you on the schedule for tomorrow around 5?" Devon suggests and Kevin nods in agreement "sounds choice." With that Devon slips out the club with a smirk. "He will do just fine." He chuckles to himself.


	24. Famous last words

"So you really did get a new job." Edd says looking at Kevin in his new waiting uniform which is a dress shirt and nice dress pants. The outfit is perfectly tailored and accentuates all the right places causing the dork to look at him with lustful eyes. The ginger seems to be having a little trouble with the tie however so the dork giggles and stands up helping him tie it before pulling him into a quick kiss. "How are you eighteen years old and still don't know how to tie a tie?" Edd giggles again straightening it. "Because I thought I would only ever get dressed up for prom and our wedding." Kevin chuckles as Double D's face turns deep red. "What babe? Did I say something wrong?" The redhead asks noticing how quiet Edd got as he then breaks his silence coughing nervously "N-No Kevin...I just didn't think you were that...serious" he says carefully "Oh I am babe. I am in this for life, I have been since we were kids."  
"Is that why you bullied me?"  
"You know how they say a boy picks on a girl if he likes her? It was the same concept" the ginger chuckles as the dork giggles. "I'll see you later at the club once you're done your first day at the restaurant." Edd says kissing him again and before he knows it he's underneath the ginger who's desperately kissing him like his life depended on it. The dork moans and struggles a little before giving in but then he realizes ginger is about to go further than just kissing so he stops him. "Kevin you need to get to work you can't be late for your first day." He scolds as Kevin groans "but I'm horny when I'm nervous."  
"You're horny all the time!" Edd giggles. The redhead knows his boyfriend is right and he reluctantly gets off of him. "I love you babe." he says looking back as he heads for the door and Double D immediately jumps up to hug him "you'll do great." He says comfortingly. The ginger sighs contently into the hug breathing in his lover's scent one last time and relaxing fully as he kisses the top of his head and lets him go. The dork looks after him with sad eyes knowing he will be seeing his boyfriend a lot less now, he also wishes he would just let him get a job himself to take the burden off but Kevin Barr is stubborn and will never allow that.

Kevin pulls up to the restaurant as Devon is waiting outside in a tailored suit. "Good evening Kevin Barr." He greets. "Uh how's it going Mr..."  
"Brooks. And it is going fine, I already have a few tables waiting for a server so please go" Mr. Brooks says ushering the redhead in. Right away he sees the restaurant is packed and he smiles knowing just how many tips he can make especially because they all look rich. Kevin makes his way to his first table and greets the lovely couple. "Hello my name is Kevin and I will be your server tonight" he says instantly turning up his charm as the woman blushes slightly and giggles "my name is Sophia." The elegant woman says holding out her hand and the redhead kisses it "that's my middle name, it's a pleasure to meet you. What will you two be having tonight." He asks and they both order expensive dishes that are delicacies. Once done that table he moves on to the next pulling the same moves and gaining the attention of quite a few nearby women.

Once the ginger brings the food to all the tables he starts feeling himself being watched by a brunette woman with brilliant curls and stunning emerald eyes. He walks over to her to see if she needs any help. "Hello my name is-"  
"Kevin... I know and you have surely caught my attention" the beautiful woman says as the Ginger blushes slightly noticing her rack because he's Kevin so of course he would notice. "My name is Natalia." She says extending her hand and the redhead kisses it now just out of habit and she giggles making her breasts jiggle slightly causing him to stare a moment. "It's okay to look I don't mind, my husband pays no attention to me" Natalia says sadly. "Well he's missing out then because you are a very beautiful woman" Kevin says a little awkwardly having been caught. "Get back to your tables love, I'll just take a glass of wine. The finest you have." She says letting go of his hand.

Kevin delivers all the food to the tables and once he begins picking up the tips he realizes that this will be worth it considering most leave $50 and above. Things quiet down and the redhead knows he has to leave soon to head to his other job so he goes to find Devon to let him know he's leaving for the club. "Mr. Brooks?" He says knocking on his office. "Ah yes come in Kevin." He says as the ginger enters. "I'm going to head out now to go to the club, do you need me to do anything else before I go?" He asks and Mr. Brooks grins. "Ah yes please, there is a room at the end of this hallway can you please go take care of anything that needs to be taken care of in there?" He says vaguely and Kevin nods "you got is sir." He says heading off.

Kevin reaches the door and opens it and his heart stops for a moment as he sees Natalia laying on a bed, naked. "Oh Kevin I thought you would never show up." The woman says running her fingertips up her soft abdomen and over her perfectly pink nipples. "I-I uh I should go I have another job to get to and I have a boy-" he then cuts off his sentence as he notices a large stack cash. "One thousand dollars for all the pleasure you can give me" Natalia purrs as Kevin stands there with wide eyes. "Maybe just this once..." The ginger mumbles his famous last words.


	25. What hurts the most

Kevin gets up uncomfortably ripping off the condom and zipping back up his pants and Natalia is resorted to a panting mess with messy curls sprawled out on the pillow. The ginger then reaches and grabs the money without another word.

Once the ginger arrives at the club he sees his boyfriend's smiling face and his heart shatters for a moment remembering what he had just done. His fist clenches and his body tensed but they immediately eased the moment Edd reached out and grabbed his hand. "What was that?" Kevin asked having only caught the last word of the boy's previous sentence. "I said how was your first day? Also you're late Mister! I was terrified I would have to go on for you!" The dork giggles and the redhead gives a small chuckle back. "Sorry babe I had something to take care of after my shift..." he says awkwardly grabbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "It's okay." Edd smiles. "Go take your usual seat babe and here you can have one lap dance!" Kevin says handing him a twenty which he knows he will get back later tonight. The dork takes it with a giggle thinking the same thing as his lover as he disappears to the front stage. Once Edd is out of sight, Kevin can't take it anymore. It all becomes too much and he sits down in his chair letting tears slip out as he thinks upon his regrets. Why did he do it? He didn't need the money -that- bad. However, a thousand dollars for roughly fifteen minutes of work isn't a bad deal either.

Kevin sighs peaking over and seeing his lover's face knowing one day he will tell him...maybe. I mean keeping one little secret won't be so bad, right? The ginger is having an internal battle with himself between right and wrong but what's done is done. On the bright side, literally, now he can easily pay their electricity bill!

The redhead then snaps out of his train of thought when he hears his 'name' called. Some new pop song called 'controlla' by drake comes on and the ginger groans not feeling it but he walks forward to go through the motions anyway. As he walks down the stage every time the beat sounds his hips move. The ginger starts rolling his hips before making a quick humping motion, then a slow one before rolling his hips all kind of ways. The audience goes wild as he then slowly pulls off his shirt while locking eyes with his lover and licking his lips slowly before abruptly stoping the eye contact remembering Natalia. Kevin then makes it to the pole lifting himself off the ground showing off his muscles from his shirtless body as the singles immediately begin to fly. Edd watches with eager eyes but can't help but notice something seems off about Kevin. That's when I happens. The ginger falls head first off the pole, a mistake that would typically never happen.

Jenn sends out another dancer immediately as Kevin is helped off stage and taken to the infirmity. Edd is right there in a moment holding Kevin's hand as he's unconscious until finally he wakes up. "B-Babe?" The redhead asks and he grips his head "fuck what happened?" He asks and the dork looks at him full of worry "you fell off the pole...is everything okay? Something has seemed off about you since you came into work..." he asks carefully and The redhead tenses immediately thinking back to what happened earlier at his first job. "Y-yeah everything is fine babe I'm just tired you know starting my new job today really wore me out..." he lies avoiding eye contact. "Yeah okay...lets get you home." Edd says looking at him suspiciously for a moment knowing something else is wrong but he lets it go.

Once at home the dork grabs an ice pack for his lover and places it on his head and feels him jump "sorry is it too cold? I can wrap a towel around..." he then notices Kevin has been crying. "Kevin? What's wrong?" He asks concerned  
"Edd...babe...I did something bad..." he confesses and Edd's eyes widen and his heart begins to race thinking of what it could be. Is he selling drugs? Is he failing a class? It doesn't matter all he cares about right now is making sure his physical injuries are healed before tackling the mental ones. "It's okay...whatever it is you can tell me another time...you need to rest." The dork says gently.  
"But..."  
"But nothing."  
Kevin then sighs deciding it can wait, it's not like he can un-sleep with that woman. He knows he won't do it again, he will make that clear tomorrow to Devon. Mostly because seeing the trust Edd has in him is what's hurting him the most.


	26. Trade mistakes

Kevin wakes up on the day of his next shift at the restaurant with a determined look on his face to end this once and for all today since Devon has been away he hasn't gotten the chance to talk with him  
Until now. but first he has to finally go back to school.

"Welcome back Kevin!" Several girls cheer and happily surround him as Edd awkwardly follows behind. The ginger doesn't try to move them but he does look back and mouths 'sorry' to his lover who smiles softly in return. The dork is honestly just happy to be back at school and have things more or less back to normal.

The day goes smoothly and after school Edd waits for Kevin by his locker. The redhead sees his dork waiting for him and he sneaks up behind him covering his eyes and grabbing his crotch. "Babe I need a good workout, wanna help?" He chuckles into the dorks ear who melts and relaxes at the sound of his lover's deep voice as he feels his cock twitch to life underneath his hand. "That's what I thought." The redhead chuckles

"Kevin...this was not what I was expecting..." Edd says as Kevin sits him down on a bench at the school's baseball field. "Besides, how can I help you work out when you know I'm not athletic. Why would you do this?! I got excited!"

"Chill out babe I knew you wouldn't come any other way!"

"Chill out?! Kevin, you haven't touched me in nearly a week I am super wound up be any touch at this point!"

Kevin sighs he knows it's true. Ever since his night with Natalia he hasn't been able to touch Edd in a sexual way which is insane for him he's Kevin Barr for fucks sake! He has never once turned down sex, ever. Now, his boyfriend has been practically throwing himself at him but all the ginger feels is the heart wrenching feeling that comes with his guilt. "I know babe...I'll make it up to you I promise." His face then lights up as he gets an idea. "Babe! Lets go on a date, I have work tonight at the restaurant but not at the club so why don't we spend a little time together around the city before my shift since I won't be out late I won't have to nap like I usually do!" Once he says this Edd's eyes light up in a way that makes the redhead melt. "I'll go home and get ready!" The dork says excitedly getting up and kissing Kevin before heading off trying to hide his pure excitement.

Once Kevin's practice ends he gets dressed in his uniform for the restaurant which makes him look real sharp. "Babe you ready?" He says calling into the bathroom where Double D is getting ready. "Just a moment Kevin!" Edd calls back before stepping out in a polo and black slacks. He looks the redhead up and down and blushes "I feel...underdressed." He giggles and then squeaks as Kevin pulls him into a kiss. "You look amazing babe... I think I just fell in love all over again." The smile that forms on the dork's face simply breaks the ginger's heart however. He then decides he has to come clean and tell him, but not right this moment. "Come on babe lets go." He says throwing his arm around Edd.

Once they get into the city Kevin pulls his bike up to a beautiful restaurant with a set up outside with lights strung up everywhere. Edd's blue eyes sparkle and the redhead melts seeing them before his heart breaks yet again as they are seated. "Babe...there's some things we need to talk about..." the redhead says carefully as the dork smiles "of course, about what?" The trust in those bright blue eyes break his heart again. "What are we going to do about college?" Kevin asks not ready to tell him yet about what happened. Edd sighs "I'm not sure...we haven't gotten accepted into the same place yet, have we? I mean you only got accepted into one...I could always go there"

"We don't have to go to the same place to stay together, I would love to go to the same school as you but you're smart babe and shouldn't lower your standards to going to the only college I got into."

"I'm not lowering my standards I just want to be with you..." Edd says looking at his lover sadly. Kevin then moves and sits next to his boyfriend wrapping and arm around him "I know but your dreams are far bigger than mine and I want you to succeed." He says to the dork while gently kissing his head. Edd then nuzzles himself in his arm. "I love you Kevin, I'm so happy I have you. I know that I can trust you if we go to separate schools." Kevin's heart snaps once more. "Yeah babe about that..." he mumbles quietly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Double D asks having not heard him. "Nothing..." the ginger sighs out.

Dinner goes unproductively. Kevin doesn't tell his boyfriend what he did. He decides one little secret won't hurt. Edd takes the car home and is going to pick Kevin up after his shift at the restaurant. The ginger steps in and goes through his shift normally and thankfully not seeing Natalia. Once his shift ends he stops by Devon's office. "Boss, can I talk to you?" Once the redhead asks he motions for him to come in and take a seat. "What do you need Mr. Barr?" The man asks looking over some papers. "Listen man, I want to work here but I don't want to do the other part of this job..." the redhead says carefully. "Oh? Okay fine you are pardoned from it." Devon says not even looking up. Kevin smiles "I am?! Thanks! Then I'm gonna go for the night, cool?" He says begging to walk out. "I suppose you don't want this twenty-thousand dollar bonus then?" Devon asks just before he's out of earshot and Kevin whips around. "I'm sorry what? Twenty-thousand? Dollars..."

"Yes. Every new escort gets a large bonus, you don't want to do it though so I suppose I'll take it back" the man says pulling the stack of cash towards himself. "Well...no I didn't exactly say I didn't want to do it...I just feel bad cause of my boyfriend..." the redhead says eyeing the money. "I can help with that too." Devon says holding up a little baggie. "This will help numb that guilt it will be like you're not even the one sleeping with them. If you don't remember it didn't happen, right?" Devon asks and despise what his heart was telling him Kevin walks back into the office accepting the offer.


	27. Check on it

Kevin slides down the stage on his knees moving his hips provocatively once he reaches the bottom. Ones get thrown everywhere as the audience goes wild for the famous big red. The ginger teases the whole crowd as he lifts his shirt up slowly moving it around in his hands before quickly ripping it off showing off his muscles that have become more defined over the last 3 months. At the bottom is his biggest fan, his boyfriend, who has been loving the confidence he's gained over the last few months. Edd eyes his lover and bites his bottom lip. Kevin then crawls forward front and center where the dork is sitting and tilts his head up. "Oh boy you looking like you like what you see Won't you come over and check up on it, I'm gon' let you work up on it Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it. Dip it, pop it, twerk it, stop it, check on me tonight." the redhead says to him before playfully pushing his face to the side and turning around straddling the floor as he begins moving his ass to the fast beat of 'check on it' by Beyoncé.

A chair then appears in the center of the stage but not for a lap dance. Kevin props his left leg up on the side of the chair and leans over causing his ass to pop as he seductively runs his hand over the curve. The redhead puts his leg down and steps to the front of the chair bending over and gripping the sides of the chair as he moves his ass in ways that leave the crowd begging for more, which is exactly what he gives them. Kevin removes his arms from the sides of the chair but remains bent over as he plays with the crowed by slowly moving the sweatpants over the hump showing he's wearing a thong underneath. Once the ginger turns back around absolutely nothing is left to the imagination. Everyone goes nuts placing large bills in Kevin's thong. Edd doesn't mind however because he knows that's all his.

Once Kevin disappears the dork patiently waits and then squeaks loudly feeling a pair of hands cover his eyes before hearing a low voice in his ear. "Daddy is back" Kevin whispers licking up Edd's ear. The dork shivers and moans softly looking back at the redhead after he lets go his eyes and he bites his bottom lip seeing he's still shirtless. "Why don't we get home baby, I got some toys I want to play with." The ginger whispers into his lover's ear and the hot breath alone creates a very hard problem that's hard to ignore. Kevin notices and chuckles rubbing his hand gently over it. "He says yes for you." He says picking up Edd who squeaks but then instantly melts as they begin walking and kissing.

Once the boys get back to their house Kevin nearly busts down the door. He rushes upstairs with his lover tightly held in his arms before throwing him on the bed eliciting a gasp from the dork. The ginger looks down at his lover who's looking up at him with eyes filled with excitement and anticipation for what's to come. The ginger steps back and makes sure the dork's eyes are on him as he slowly pulls his shirt off one last time for this tonight. Edd bites his bottom lip watching as Kevin puts on a personal show for him like he has been doing every night for the last few weeks. Once he is completely stripped down the ginger reaches and grabs a blind fold and handcuffs before removing Edd's clothing and cuffing him to the bed before placing the blindfold over his eyes.

Edd's cock twitches at the excitement and he feels something slip onto his cock. Before he knows it a vibrating sensation causes his back to arch as he lets out a loud moan. "You like that? You're gonna love this." Kevin smirks as he pulls out something else. The dork hears the lube snap open and moments later something is being inserted into him. The toy is turned on and Edd tugs at the cuffs feeling something thrust into him that's not Kevin's cock but not only that, it's vibrating. The redhead begins moving the dildo inside him as Edd begins screaming loudly in pleasure threatening to break the headboard at the force he's pulling the cuffs.

Once Kevin has teased the dork to the point that he's panting and sweating Kevin pulls the toy out but leaves the cock ring on as he lubes himself up and slams into his lover. Edd literally didn't see it coming so he lets out a loud scream of pleasure "Kevin!" He shouts at the top of his lungs as the ginger pounds into him leaning down to hungrily kiss those soft lips of the dork before biting it sharply and pulling it. The dork pulls at the cuffs once again rolling his hips to meet the rough thrusts as he screams out at the top of his lungs. "Kevin Kevin Kevin Kevin!" Edd pants and moans. "That's it babe what's me name!" Kevin grunts biting down on Edd's neck leaving marks all over his lover. "KEVIN! Dear God! Kevin!" Edd moans before he feels the cock ring ripped off him and that friction causes the dork to cum almost instantly with a loud scream of pleasure. Kevin then thrusts his cock deep inside his lover cumming inside him with a grunt before pulling out and collapsing on Edd's chest leaving him cuffed and blind folded.

The dork lets Kevin sleep for a while like that but he starts to get very uncomfortable so he tries waking the redhead. "Kevin..." he says clearly and loudly causing the ginger to jump and look up at him with blood shot eyes. "Yes babe?" He mumbles then sees his lover cuffed and blindfolded "Oh shit! Babe! I'm  
Sorry!" He says getting up and undoing them quickly. Edd then giggles "it's okay, you can go back to sleep now." It doesn't take long for Kevin to drift back to sleep. The dork however is feeling restless and does something he barely ever does and that's watch some TV.

After flipping through channels Edd finally stops on the news but mostly because he's shocked at what the headline reads. 'Dr. Lynn Vincent to be taken to court following claims of tampering with acceptance letters and denying entry without reason.' The dork's eyes widen and he rushes to the window seeing its true and the lights outside from news trucks. Edd smirks and grabs some clothes running downstairs and opening the door looking across the street and locking eyes with his mother giving a smug grin as she's taken away by cops.


	28. Wow, I can get sexual too

A few hours later Edd gets a call from the prison, it's his mother. "Why did you choose to call me." He asks right away. "Because your father is away and I have no one-" -click- Edd hangs up immediately. He doesn't care what she has to say, she purposely ruined his future along with many others. She's as good as dead in his book.

"Babe? Who was it?" Kevin asks peaking his head out from the shower. "No one." Edd sighs getting in with him. "It didn't sound like no one..." the ginger says pulling his lover closer to him causing an adorable moan. Kevin the forgets what they were even talking about as he pulls Edd into a deep kiss pressing him against the shower wall as the dork moans into the kiss and wraps a single leg around the red head's waist. "God babe you're so sexy!" Kevin growls into Edd's ear nipping the lobe. "Kevin stop, I'm not in the mood right now." Edd sighs and the ginger backs away.

The two wash off normally and Kevin steps out to head off to the restaurant. Once he steps in he heads to Devon's office right away searching for a bag desperately having seen Natalia once he walked in. He tears apart drawers and sifts through them to find the thing he desires most right now. He needs this high to get through this. He needs this high so he can forgive himself for his sins. As he's tearing apart the last drawer Devon clears his throats and the ginger looks back holding up a few papers he was moving. "Can I help you Mr. Barr?" Devon's deep voice fills the room as his annoyance is clear. "Mr. Brooks! I uh, I'm sorry this is awkward but where are the drugs. I need it right now. Natalia is here and so are many other frequent guests..." the ginger says disgustingly desperate still looking around the room as Devon chuckles. "Oh Kevin...poor foolish Kevin. You know, I've been giving them to you with the expectation that you would pay me back well... your trial period is over. Pay up or else everything is exposed." Kevin looks up at Mr. brooks with a clearly confused expression. "But... I didn't even want to do them! Please just give me some time then, how much do I owe man and how much do I pay do get some right now." He says desperately. Devon then smirks devilishly. "Forty-thousand dollars." He says frankly and the redhead nearly collapses at the sound of that price point. "Okay you got it, I'll pay you over the next yea-"

"No you will pay me by the end of the night. I know how much you make." Devon snaps at him. "But sir that's literally all my money and I have a house and college! If I give you that I don't know if I'll be able to afford any bills or food!"

"That's not my problem Mr. Barr now is it? Or do you want a lawsuit against you?or worse, you don't want Edd to know what you've been doing, right?" Devon asks crossing his arms. "No..." Kevin says standing up "You'll have the money in your account tonight." He says going to head out to the floor as Devon smirks tossing him a small bag. "Enjoy." He says as Kevin walks by.

The ginger does what he has to do and completes his shift before heading over to the club coming down from his high as he transfers his funds. Kevin sits outside the club leaning against the brick wall sighing heavily wondering what he's going to do. Just then his face lights up he remembered he put the original twenty-thousand bonus Devon gave him away into savings in case of an emergency! Hallelujah he's saved! Kevin perks up in a much better mood now as he happily strolls into the club to be met by Edd standing next to his mother. Wait. What. Why is she here, wasn't she in jail... the wheels in Kevin's head start turning and his face grows pale in realization. "Babe...C-Can I talk to you?" He says desperately pulling his lover.

"What is it Kevin?" Edd asks once they are outside. "How is your mom out of jail and why is she here?" The ginger asks clearly hoping that what he thinks is wrong. "I...she's my mother and well you gave me that joint account card and I noticed it had twenty-thousand dollars in it...her bail was that much. I swear I will pay you back! I swear! And she came here to thank us both in person." The moment the dork says that Kevin pales further literally draining the color from his face completely. "Kevin is something wrong?" Edd asks instantly worried. "No..." he sighs honestly "I'm going to have to get a third job, it's cool babe don't worry about it" the redhead says trying to keep calm for his lover. Edd then shakes his head "No...I'll pick up a few shifts here...don't worry I can do it, I can be a stripper too. You won't have to worry Kevin. Do not get a third job." he says firmly before going back into the club to talk to Jennifer.


	29. Ride

Ride by Ciara begins and Edd is on his knees in the middle of the stage. The dork puts his arms to the left on the floor and drags himself that way before slapping his hands down to drag himself in the other direction and lifting his hands off the floor to teasingly play with his shirt by lifting it up about six inches. Edd then turns and gives two up and down motions with his ass before rolling his hips straddling the ground. Everyone goes mad the second the dork pulls off his shirt and Kevin smirks and his smirk widens as he notices Edd look right back at him and wink.

Once Edd turns back again there's a tap on Kevin's shoulder he looks back and his jaw drops seeing Dr. Vincent standing there "What are you doing here, again?! First of all I don't like you, let that be known. Second of all dude! Your son is on stage half naked right now! How can you casually be standing here!" He asks and the woman pulls him outside deep red in the face. "I know you don't like me, I know my son is getting naked for cash. Listen, I'm in a lot of trouble Kevin. If you help me, I will help you." She says and Kevin gives a confused cock of his head before nodding. "I'm listening..." he says carefully. "If you get My son to testify in my favor during the upcoming trials, I will help you out financially. 40,000 will be enough, Correct?" Once she says this Kevin groans. Every part of the decent side of him is screaming to deny her but the drug addicted, male escort, and money hungry side of him is screaming to go for it. He knows he can probably convince his lover and the battle inside his head quickly ends as his itch to get high overcomes him and he holds out his hand. "You have a deal." He says and Edd's mom smiles taking it before walking away.

Kevin heads back into the club just in time so watch Edd humping the floor. "Oh I sure as fuck do love the way he rides it." Kevin says turning to the random patron next to him who just gives him an odd look but shrugs throwing singles up onto the stage, enjoying the show.

Once the song ends Kevin goes to meet Edd in the back and brings on some fake tears. Once the dork sees this he heads over to his side immediately "Kevin?! What's wrong!" He says rubbing his back comfortingly. "I...I wish I still had my mom..." he says quietly. Once those words escape Kevin's mouth Edd's heart breaks. "I know love...I'm so sorry." He says not knowing what else to say. "You know you're lucky...you still have your mom and you have the chance to keep her out of jail..." once Kevin says this Edd stops rubbing his back. "You think I should lie and testify in her favor? I mean I'm the only one they have solid evidence with that she tampered with papers...I-I could keep her out of jail. The only reason I bailed her out was so that we could talk before court and maybe work a lower sentence but...lying and saying she didn't do it at all...would keep her out completely. That's lying though! I can't do that! If I'm caught I go to jail too! On top of that my mother is a bitch! Kevin! She didn't let me into her school because I didn't do what she wanted...why would I want to make things work in her favor?!" Edd debates back and forth more to himself before looking into Kevin's heartbroken eyes and he sighs. "Right...because she is still my mother..."  
Once Edd says this Kevin turns to hide a smile as he then Hugs Edd tightly. "I think it's the right choice babe. Whatever choice you make though...I'm here for you."

Shortly after, Edd calls his mother and a forwarded fund of 20k is placed into Kevin's private bank account.


	30. Love on the brain

The day of the trial for Edd's mother came quickly and Edd was not prepared to lie in front of a whole jury. He looks back at Kevin showing all the worry in his face before he steps out of the trial room that is full of chitter chatter since nothing has actually started yet. The dork runs to the restroom and straightens his tie as he looks himself in the mirror. He's not sure if he's more anxious over the fact he's lying or the fact he's not wearing his beanie which is basically an attachment to his body in public (minus working at the club, it's dark and most people are drunk so it eases his anxieties.)

Edd washes his face and takes deep breaths in and before he knows it he's wiping tears away from his crystal blue eyes. He doesn't even know why he's crying anymore but he knows something just doesn't feel right. Now that he thinks about nothing's felt right since Kevin started working at the restaurant. Before Edd knows it he's sitting on the floor of the restroom he would usually deem 'too filthy' but he can't help it. He feels too weak to stand. Now that he's thinking he can't stop. Not only is Kevin not here right this moment knowing he ran out so he didn't break down and start hyperventilating in the court room but lately he's been so...unloving. That word hurts to even think about but it fits properly. Edd feels unloved. Edd feels alone.

Kevin hears sobbing from the other side of the bathroom wall and his heart hurts, he can't help but notice he's been lacking in giving his boyfriend attention lately but can you blame him? Actually, Yes you can. That is not the point, Kevin has been ignoring him because he's terrified of slipping up and saying something about his recent actions. He loves Edd, he truly does and now is his chance to show him.

Kevin busts through the door before shutting it and locking it before picking up the dork effortlessly. "K-Kevin?" Edd sniffles looking up and before he can say anything else Kevin clashes his lips against Edd's desperately kissing him pouring all his feelings into it. Edd gasps for air momentarily before kissing back as tears stream down his face. Kevin then places him on the edge of the sink as the dork wraps his legs around his red headed lover. Kevin breaks the kiss but keeps his face close to Edd's he looks at him and sees the hurt in his lover's eyes and he knows he's caused this all. "I'll be right back." He says quietly before stepping out.

Once Kevin is out there he calls Devon. "Kevin Barr. What can I help you with today? Would you like some more of the good stuff or perhaps you would like to request a certain lady to work with to-"

"I'm quitting. Keep your women, keep your money, keep your drugs." Kevin says and you can hear the hostility in his voice mostly because he hates himself and what he's become because of this man and the job. Devon isn't really that much at fault however, he did take the job and opportunities. Kevin is going to make everything right, right now though. The other side of the line is silent for a long moment before a deep chuckle is heard. "Very well Mr. Barr." Devon says and Kevin quirks his brow even though he knows the boss can't see. "That's it? That's all it took?" He asks actually surprised. "Yes of course. However, you'll be back. College is expensive." And with that Devon hangs up.

Kevin sighs he's honestly relieved and with that he steps back into the bathroom and picks Edd back up in his arms and spins him around and smiles genuinely for the first time in a long time hearing Edd giggle and seeing how happy he is in this moment. Finally, Kevin knows he made a good choice and now he is hoping to make another. "Edd, I love you. I'm no good without you so please...just bare with me through the good and the bad and all the in betweens in life." Kevin smiles and places his lover down and grips the back of his head nervously before digging in his pocket finding a stray piece of string. He then takes Edd's hand and ties it into a bow on his left ring finger. "Sorry I don't have anything fancy right now but I wanted to promise that I won't ever leave you babe. This is just a place holder for now... Eddward Marion Vincent, will you Marry me please, eventually?" Kevin says as he gets down on one knee.

Edd tears up and covers his mouth as his eyes fill up with tears. Sure, this isn't the ideal proposal but it was exactly what he needed, Kevin is exactly what he wants and needs. He cannot find words so he just nods. Kevin gets up and hugs his now fiancé tightly sobbing lightly. This is definitely the start of a better chapter in his life. He now just hopes his addiction will be easy to overcome. For now though, he's okay because he has Edd and Edd has him, forever.


	31. Love on the brain pt 2

The trial was grueling but finally the hard part is over and Edd can relax. It's not over but he successfully lied without breaking. His lawyer was blindsided for sure but what can he do? He's still promised a large payment.

Once the first day is over Kevin carries Edd into their house bridal style before putting him down and immediately he leans down to kiss his fiancé tenderly. The moment Edd kisses him back he turns so Edd's back is facing a wall and he slams him against the wall deepening the kiss. In a moments notice Kevin has him pinned to the wall holding him in place with his hips as Edd wraps his legs around his waist. he removes both their shirts. Kevin then pins Edd's arms above his head as he grinds into him pressing him further against the wall as the dork moans. "You look so...stunning right now babe." Kevin moans before kissing along Edd'a jawline and nipping along the way as the dork withers in pleasure unable to even move at the force he's being pinned.

Edd let's out a moan throwing his head back against the wall and Kevin kisses down to his neck before giving it a bite and leaving a deep mark. "Babe...you're mine. My dork, my love, my life." Kevin moans before licking up his neck to his earlobe and nibbling it. "My forever." The ginger whispers in Edd's ear causing the dork to shiver as goosebumps form all over from that word and how seriously it was said. Kevin looks up at the string peaking out from Edd's finger that's intertwined with his own and he smirks knowing he really is all his now, forever.

Kevin let's his lover down momentarily only to pick him back up bridal style as he carries him upstairs and placing him gently onto the bed. Edd looks up at him with eyes full of desperation to be touched, to be loved, to be consumed by pleasure. The ginger sees the look in his eyes and he goes mad. He needs to touch him, he needs to love him, he needs to make every inch of his body feel pleasure.

The ginger removes his pants and boxers and this his lover's before lubing up his cock. He then crawls over top of the dork. "You're everything I've ever wanted babe. I've wanted you since we were children. I know we've had sex and fucked and made love plenty of times but Uhm...this time is well different because we are going to be together forever. You're well...my everything" Kevin says and he blushes reaching to grip the back of his head but instead he stops himself and places both hands on the sides of Edd's head as he lines up sliding into him. The dork let's out a soft moan and Kevin leans down kissing him as he pushes himself all the way inside him. Edd parts his lips slightly and Kevin takes this as an invitation slipping his tongue right in as their tongues dance with one another.

The ginger sits deep inside Edd for what feels like hours without movement but neither of them are complaining as they continue to kiss and just run their hands all over one another feeling every inch of each other's skin. This is what they both want, they both need. Eventually Kevin finally makes the movement causing Edd to break their kiss and gasp. "Feel good babe?" Kevin chuckles before making another slow movement.

Every thrust drives them both insane as they both want quicker movements but at the same time they don't want -this- to end. They hope to feel this pleasure, this love forever. Eventually Kevin brushes against Edd's prostate which starts the beginning of the end. "K-Kevin..." the dork moans as he tightens around his lover. "F-Fuck babe...only you can make me feel this way." He grunts as a few thrusts later he releases into his fiancé as he releases onto his stomach and his body twitches in pleasure.

Edd looks up at Kevin once he returns to the room to clean them up and he gives a huge gap-toothed smile causing the ginger to melt. "B-Babe that smile...I never want you to lose it..." he says gently as he cleans him up. "I won't." Edd replies.

Kevin wakes up before Edd and he slips out of bed. He doesn't feel good what so ever so he sits on the bathroom floor next to the toilet. His stomach is churning but not necessarily from being sick. It's just a un-comfortable feeling. Eventually that discomfort turns into a depression. He thinks about how much better Edd would be without him. Then he thinks about how much better the world would be without him. He's unsure why he's having these thoughts or these feelings and worrying about it is only making things worse. Moments later he finds himself sobbing uncontrollably before slowly trying getting up only to collapse again on the floor. Fatigue takes over him and he drifts off to sleep right there on the floor.

Natalia is standing there lined up with all the other customers Kevin has taken care of. One by one they line up and slap Kevin across the face. The ginger doesn't care however, none of them matter. That's when -he- steps up. The love of his life, Edd. "H-How could you?!" The dork says with tears spilling out of his eyes as he then unties the string on his finger and throwing it at Kevin. That hurt Kevin more than anything has ever hurt him. He beings to scream. He screams Edd's name, he screams apologies, and he just screams.

Kevin gasps for air as he wakes up in a cold sweat next to the toilet as he then vomits from the nightmare he just had. He lifts up his clammy shaky hand and pinches himself sighing in relief when he realizes it was just a dream. The ginger looks up and is met with worried filled crystal blue eyes. He goes to stand up and he desperately reaches out for Edd with wild emerald eyes, only to fall again. Edd kneels down by his side wiping away the sweat on his forehead. "It's okay Kevin, I'm here." He says gently. "We need to get you help however..." he says and Kevin lazily cocks his head. "Help?"  
"Kevin I'm not a fool, I know what you're going through right now is withdrawal. It's the early stages. I've read enough books but it's okay we can get you he-" before Edd can even finish Kevin is hugging him loosely, sobbing. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry I'm so sorry..." is all he can say over and over before Edd gets up "You will be if you ever do anything like that again."


	32. Division

Kevin wakes up and sighs as he's not waking up next to Edd once again in the rehab facility. It's been a long month or so but things are finally looking up as the worst of it is over. The ginger gets up and looks out the window taking a deep breath in and smiling having a new lease on life and definitely more appreciation for his surroundings as he doesn't even feel the need to get that high anymore.

Edd has only stopped by a few times to speak with Kevin and his therapist he seems to not be upset but the fact he's barely seen his lover makes Kevin worry that he might want someone better. Graduation is literally just around the corner and with Edd as valedictorian the ginger knows he's probably under a lot of stress. Kevin is still able to graduate but he chose to stay in rehab the full 90 days and to not even leave for a moment. He can't even trust himself right now because he knows if he goes to graduation there is a slim chance he could get an itch. Kevin works out in his room to keep his mind occupied and the muscles he's gained will surely surprise Edd since the last time he saw him and he cannot wait to go home to show his fiancé just how fully toned his body is.

Another week passes and Kevin wakes up once again to go through the motions but he knows today is graduation and he's hoping Edd will at least stop by so he can see his valedictorian. Just then there's a knock at his rooms door and he answers it to see his therapist there with a smile. "Mr. Vincent is here for another meeting!" The woman says cheerfully and The ginger's face lights up as he realizes his dream has come true. Kevin heads out to meet with his dork and smiles seeing him in his cap and gown. "Babe...you look amazing." He smiles in awe as he hugs his lover and gives him a soft kiss. "Greetings to you too Kevin." Edd smiles showing his gap. "I stopped by so that I could see you before I head to graduation, I'll miss you while I'm up there but I'll make sure to tell you all about it tomorrow!" The dork says smiling, completely on cloud 9 knowing this is going to be one of the biggest days of his life. Kevin gives his Fiancé one last squeeze before sending him off watching after him as he rushes off after exclaiming he was going to be late.

Edd arrives where the ceremony is being held and he proudly takes his place. Boring introductions are made and finally they call up their valedictorian, Eddward Marion Vincent. The dork takes his place on the stage and he looks down at his sheet with his well written speech he slaved over for weeks. The words however begin to jumble together as nerves take over. The large complex suddenly feels so small and it's getting hard to breathe as he looks out onto all her peers who are all staring at him in anticipation. Edd then gives a small sigh into the mic, he really wishes Kevin was here. Kevin. That's the answer to this whole problem he thinks of his lover and finally words naturally begin to spew out. "Greetings and Salutations my fellow classmates." The dork says giving a wide gap toothed smile and the class smiles back and some laugh at his over the top dorkyness. Edd gives a nervous cough and taps the mic as it screeches throughout the building causing several people to grasp at their ears. The dork gives a small giggle. "My apologies I wasn't too sure if this was working properly. As I was saying. Greetings fellow classmates, oh! And guests! Well I thought I would bore you all with some highly intellectual speech but then I got to thinking, who really wants to hear that? Anyway, I'll make this brief. Highschool for me wasn't the best. I was constantly bullied and had very few friends and Honestly no one to even come home to at night. Life was looking down, that was until I found a light in my life. The light in my life kept me going and it still keeps me going even now as I talk up here to you all. Now for me, that light is a person but for you all, it can be anything. Find that light once you venture out here and if you already have that light, cherish it. I know I will, even when we are apart in college." And with those parting words Edd walks off the stage as the crowd cheers.

The ceremony ends and Edd is now a high school graduate. He heads home after the long day desperately wanting to talk to and hold his lover but he knows he can't, Kevin has to do this to get better. Edd instead pulls out one of Kevin's hoodies from the closet and throws it on inhaling it and getting lost in the intoxicating scent of his lover. A few tears spill out but it's all going to be okay, that's what he keeps reminding himself. Finally, he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Edd wakes up and heads out first thing to go visit Kevin. He's let in and Kevin runs out to him and spins him around in a hug causing the dork to giggle. "There's my valedictorian!" The ginger says putting him down finally and kissing him. "How was it?" He asks looking down into his crystal blue eyes causing the dork to blush. "I-It was good I ended up talking about you." Edd admits with a smile and causing Kevin to grin. "Yeah babe? Did you tell them I was awesome in bed?" He jokes and Edd pouts hitting his arm. "No! I was telling them how you were the light of my life and even though we are going to different colleges I am still going to cherish you!" Edd says with a big smile and Kevin frowns and furrows his brow. "Wait...what do you mean we are going to difference colleges babe?"  
Edd sighs. He forgot he never even told Kevin he switched schools.


	33. Bound to you

Edd swallows thickly as he breaks out into a cold sweat trying to think of the easiest way to explain this. "Well..." he starts only to completely blank out. He locks eyes with his lover and sighs. "I decided to become a doctor after all...at my mom's alma mater." Kevin shrugs, not the reaction Edd was expecting. "You can do whatever you want as long as you're happy babe." Once Kevin says that the dork lets out a sigh of relief and hugs his lover. "Thank you." He whispers.

The rest of Kevin's time in rehab passes quickly and productively. The ginger feels confident and surprisingly, genuinely happy. On the day he was released Edd was right there. The club had been asking about Kevin's well being the entire time so he decides to make a stop there on the way home.

The moment he walks through the door he's ambushed by the two women who run the place. "Fire crotch we missed you!" Jenn says squeezing the life out of the redhead. He chuckles, returning the hug. "I came here to ask for a favor, along with seeing you of course." Kevin says letting go of the tight embrace. "What's up fire crotch?"  
"Could you hook me up with a gig at a strip club near my college? I'm gonna need money somehow." Kevin asks and Jenn smiles. "I'll see what I can do." With that promise Kevin takes Edd by the hand and walks out satisfied.

As Kevin and Edd walk out they see the restaurant. Devon waves at Kevin with a smirk. The ginger tenses and squeezes his lover's hand before getting a comforting squeeze in return. Kevin Barr is now on top of the world and knows he can conquer anything. Devon and his ways won't bring him down, for now at least.

Summer vacation comes and goes in a flash and before the boys realize it, it's time for them to part ways. Well, tomorrow morning. Kevin has a special day planned for their final day together until winter break. Edd giggles as he's being led around the house in a blind fold. "Kevin, what are you doing?" He asks and the ginger smiles sitting him down at their dinner table. It isn't much but it's a private date for the two lovers. Kevin set the table up with romantic candle light but he is no chef so ordinary pasta with meat sauce it is. He sits his dork down and undoes the blindfold before basking in the breathtaking sight that is his fiancé. Edd's eyes light up before he looks up at Kevin with a soft smile which causes the ginger to absolutely melt.

"So...tomorrow is really going to happen isn't it?" Edd asks halfway through dinner with a hint of sadness. "Hey. Babe. Don't say that, we will still be together." Kevin reassures him causing Edd to smile the slightest amount. "Yes, of course. However, I'm going to miss you." He frowns again. Kevin gets up from his spot and walks over to his lover. The dork is fixated down on his plate before Kevin lifts Edd's chin with his pointer and middle finger. Their eyes lock and even though they both are filled with sadness over what's to come, there's a wide range of emotions also within both sets of eyes. The dominating emotion being love, naturally. Kevin leans down and places a soft kiss on Edd's lips before muttering, "I love you." Those words instantly calm the nervous dork down. Finally, a genuine smile appears on his face. "Still feeling upset babe?" Kevin asks. Edd thinks for a moment before giving a small nod. "Maybe I need some Big Red." He giggles and Kevin chuckles. "You can have him later but how about now you have something better." Once he says this Edd cocks his head in confusion. Kevin then appears before him on one knee with a black box in his hand. "It took all summer of me working but I finally saved up enough to buy you a proper ring...so will you, Eddward Marion Vincent, Marry me?"  
Edd tears up and covers his mouth in shock. "Yes...Yes...Yes Kevin I will!" He says excitedly as he holds out his hand before Kevin places the silver ring with a small diamond in it on his finger.

Kevin looks up and Edd looks down. Suddenly their lips come into contact. The dork squeaks as he's lifted from his chair at the table. The ginger holds his lover in his strong arms before finally reaching the bedroom. Kevin gently places his lover on the bed as he strips him and leaves marks behind at the same time. "Babe...have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asks looking down at the dork beneath him. Edd is panting slightly from all the kisses and moans he's already made. A light pink blush is dusting his face. Finally, his blue eyes sparkle from the moonlight. "Simply breath taking." Kevin husks as he goes in for more kisses. "K-Kevin..." Edd moans as he wiggles underneath the ginger. "I love you." Kevin says quietly before removing his own clothes.

Kevin pins his lover's arms above his head looking down at him, his eyes full of desire. Edd blushes and moves to avoid eye contact earning him an amused chuckle. "Babe...it's just me." The dork's ears even burn from how much he's blushing. This time feels different, maybe because it's their last before they leave for school. Finally he moves his crystal blue eyes to meet with Kevin's striking green ones. "Seriously, perfect." Kevin whispered before placing a soft kiss on his fiancé's perfect lips. The ginger removes one hand that was pinning his lover down so that he can lube himself up and begin to press into him. The moans he elicits from the boy beneath him drive him wild. He never wants his to end. Nothing in the world could ever compare to this feeling, nothing. Kevin pushes all the way inside before beginning to move. "K-Kevin! M-More!" Edd pleads but the ginger wants to take things slow. He pulls himself out to the tip before slowly thrusting in. Inch by inch, he drives his lover wild. The sound of panting fills the air along with sweet moans and low grunts. This is the truest love they have ever made. The two lock eyes and that looks says it all, how they both feel. No other words need to be said. Kevin eventually works himself up to a steady pace but immediately slows down when he feels his release building up. It can't end here, not now. The ginger leans down to place sweet kisses and quick nips wherever he can reach. He makes sure to add in quite a few dark marks so it will be left behind for at least a week after they part. After close to two hours of building up and brining back down their climaxes neither of them can take it anymore before they both release. Quick kisses are placed all lover Edd's face as he giggles, finding a way to steal yet another piece of Kevin's heart. Once the ginger pulls out he pulls him into a warm, tight embrace.

The dreaded morning comes and Edd is clinging to Kevin as if he's a life source. "Babe, come on, we need to get going." The dork shifts in his arm with a whine as the morning sun catches the diamond of his ring causing it to glisten. Kevin smiles and kisses his forehead. "Kev...in..." Edd mumbles in his sleep as he clings to the ginger. "Babe..." Kevin says before kissing the top of his head again. Finally, the sleeping beauty stirs in his sleep and opens his crystal blue eyes. "Good morning." Edd mumbles. He sits up and rubs the sleepiness from his eyes. Kevin watches him and smiles softly before letting the smile drop when he remembers what today is. The dork throws a smile his way and flashes his ring. "It will be okay, we are bound to each other."  
Kevin doesn't know what to say so instead he pulls his lover in for a sweet kiss. "Yes. I am bound to you, dork." Once he says that Edd giggles and all their worries are calmed, for now.

The boys eat their breakfast and before they know it, they are locking up their house and kissing eachother goodbye. The kiss is deep, long, and loving. Neither boy wanted it to ever end but a car blaring it's horn snaps them both back to reality. The reality that they would be apart.

Edd is the first to leave and he turns in the car's seat to look back at his fiancé one last time as he holds his hand up to his heart. The heartbreak is clear but Edd knows soon enough they will be reunited.

Kevin sighs as he watches after his dork. Luckily his ride isn't far behind to take him to his university. The drive is long but Kevin slept through most of it. Once he makes it to university he sets up in his off campus apartment. Even though he's still a freshman he had enough money left over to be able to pay for the place, he didn't want a roommate anyway. The night is quiet and boring. His thoughts are driving him crazy and he feels the need to just get out, so he does. Kevin makes his way to the strip club he will be working at this way he can see what it's like.

The club is much larger and much more crowded. Not only is it filled with Women but men are there too. Kevin wonders to himself why it's so packed with both sexes if it's another male strip club. He then looks up and everything comes together when he sees a blonde with a short bob sporting a whip and a tight leather outfit make her way to the stage. Well, this is going to be an interesting place to work.


	34. Dangerous woman

Kevin focuses on the woman on stage. She cracked her whip down as her red lips formed into a mischievous smirk. She had a hold on everyone in the crowd and she knew it. Her body turned to face away from the stage before she bent over showing off her voluptuous ass that is barely covered by her bodysuit. Everyone around Kevin is going wild over the one and only Nasty Barbie. He knows that's her stage name because it's being chanted over and over.

Kevin notices that the men are all being louder than at a normal strip club. The ginger looks around confused. "Why is everyone screaming so much?" He asked the guy next to him. "This is my first time here but the rumor as it Nasty Barbie chooses one man to take home every night. She also loves new comers." The man explained. "Okay then." Kevin mumbled to himself. Sure she was super hot but she honestly wasn't doing the trick for him, at first.

Kevin is tied down to a chair. He hears heels clicking towards his location. How did it even end up like this? Only half an hour before Kevin was minding his own business and just enjoying the show. Barbie sure did know how to work the crowd along with the pole. She was constantly touching herself, especially her bountiful breasts. Her fingers danced along her curves as she teased the crowd. Her body suit came off causing her now exposed breasts to jiggle. Kevin had to bite his bottom lip to not scream with the other men at this point. The lights cut out before a spotlight appeared on the ginger. "You." The blonde said walking down the stage. "Wanna play?" She asked looking down at Kevin.

A light giggle sounds throughout the empty room. "You're new. You're also hot, what brings you here today?" The blonde asked approaching Kevin. She leans down only inches from his face. The red head takes a deep breath in. "I actually work here." He finally manages to breathe out. "So you're Big Red then. Oh I'm going to have lots of fun working with you then." The woman said with a wink. "Since we will be working together my real name is Nazz, yours?" She asked. "Kevin."  
"Oh Kevin~!" Nazz moaned teasingly just to watch the expression on the man's face. "Fuck." Kevin muttered under his breath. Nazz then walked over sitting in the tied up strippers lap. "I can't wait to see what you got." She said with a small nibble to his ear lobe. "I already like what I've seen." Kevin husked being taken over by lust. "You're dangerous though." He added in before Nazz nipped playfully at Kevin's neck. He could feel her warm breasts pressing against his arm causing him to suck in a sharp breath. "You make me feel dangerous." She whispered in his ear before standing up and undoing his ties. "Since I'll be seeing you basically every day, it wouldn't be fair if I chose you as my man tonight. Sorry hon." She said before walking out with a giggle.

Kevin groaned at the problem in his pants before pulling out his phone. 'One missed call from babe' flashed on the screen. "That's right, Edd." He sighed to himself, ashamed he got caught up for a moment. He realized this job sure was going to be interesting, especially working with such a dangerous woman.


	35. Into you

"Kevin!" The cheerful blonde yelled out to the ginger as everyone was leaving the club. "Oh, hey Nazz what's up?" He asked and without a response Nazz hooked her arm in his and began walking with him. "It's still early, let's go party!"

Kevin's phone going off indicated that it was indeed probably time to go home so he could slip some time into talking with his fiancé. "I uh well, I already have other plans." He said quietly, only to be met with a giggle. "Why are you laughing?" The ginger asked confused. "Because I never thought you would be so boring!" Nazz teased. Well, maybe one more club wouldn't kill him.

The redhead switched his phone to silent so he could enjoy his night out with his new friend. Once they made it into the club, the music blared so loud they could barely hear their own thoughts. This made it easier though to just get to know each other through body language. Kevin pulled Nazz to him, turning her so that her ass was pressed against his crotch. She already knew what to do so her hips moved from left to right. Kevin groaned the way her body moved on him was definitely creating a problem, quickly. His hands gently traced her hour glass frame before landing on her hips, guiding her movements now. The blonde turned to face him. She leaned in for a kiss, but the ginger stopped her. "No, Nazz. Not like this, I'm seeing someone." He whispered in her ear. She frowned but turned back around, firmly pressing against his crotch.

An hour of the teasing dancing passed and Kevin was done. He was ready to go home and rub one out. As he was walking out Nazz caught his hand. "Leaving so soon?" She asked in between a song. "I...need some fresh air." He said before walking out. He thought he successfully slipped away and lost her but the sound of heels clicking towards him as he walked down the sidewalk let him know she was following. "Nazz, I'm going home. I'm tired, you should also go to sleep." He called over his shoulder. She then hugged into him, her breasts squishing into his back. "But I'm so bored still, can't you think of anything entertaining?" She asked as Kevin groaned. His erection was really becoming painful and normal videos haven't been doing much for him lately. He had an idea, technically it wasn't cheating.

"Touch yourself as I watch." Kevin grinned, looking back at her. "W-What?!" The blonde asked shocked before a smirk touched the corners of her mouth. "Alright, your place or mine?" She asked. Without even answering, Kevin pulled her in the direction towards his place. Once they made it in the ginger locked the door. He then motioned her to the bedroom. "Go on, lay on the bed." Kevin smirked as he pulled up a desk chair to sit in front of her. "You're sure this is all you want then?" Nazz asked laying back on the bed. "Yes, now touch yourself for me. You dirty slut." The ginger said with a smirk.

Nazz spread her legs open, revealing her lace panties under her skirt. She slowly moved them to the side as Kevin rolled his chair to the end of the bed for a better view. Nazz traced her fingers along her outer lips with a soft moan. "Look how wet you've already made me." She said rubbing her fingers together. "Fuck...look what you've done to me." Kevin groaned pulling himself out his pants as he slowly began stroking. The blonde looked over at him mischievously as she completely pulled off her panties. She then sat up and pulled off her top along with her bra, pinching at her perky nipples with a moan. "K-Kevin!" She panted before laying back down. "You're not making his easy." He moaned picking up the pace of his strokes. Nazz moaned as she finally dipped her fingers into her honey pot. "Does this make you wish your cock was in me instead?" She teased and added onto it by moaning, "Oh~Kevin! Your cock is so huge!" Hearing that made the ginger's cock twitch in excitement. "Nazz...no..." he groaned softly but his hand remained at the steady pace. Nazz smirked as she looked down at him rubbing her free hand across her breasts, taking the small bud between her fingers and pinching them. A loud moan from her echoed throughout the room. The ginger picked the pace of his hand. He looked and watched as the blonde pushed her slim fingers inside her self. Her other hand then reached down to begin strumming at her clit. The view and the sounds were enough to bring Kevin over the edge so it was only a matter of time before he felt the familiar heat building up inside him. "Fuck! Edd!" Kevin cried out, showing where his priorities still lie. The blonde let out a loud scream of pleasure as her own orgasm coursed through her body making it jolt. "Kevin!" She cried out at the same time, showing where hers lie as well.

The two panted and locked eyes, trying to regain themselves. Eventually, the redhead found the energy to move. He grabbed two towels, one for the each of them. "I think you should go now..." Kevin said, ashamed of himself. Nazz got the memo and redressed before patting his head on the way out. "I'll wait." She whispered.

12 missed called and 5 voicemails. Kevin knew he had some explaining to do.


End file.
